Fall to Pieces Before Crashing Down in Realization
by Moonlight68147
Summary: The secrets that they never wanted to be revealed.Nightmares become reality. The past comes back to haunt you. A Vampire tells the whole school that your dating and they believe him. and of course a illtempered werewolf imprinted on you could it get any worse. Yes, it could. set in eclipse. Fixed so it's less confusing
1. Preface

**Fall to Pieces Before Crashing Down in Realization**

**Alice is Bella I just the name Bella okay **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of it :I **

**Beta-Reader: Chebrisha (Trust me she needs it: From Chebrisha)**

Preface:

Yay, he's fucking gone finally he's gone, yay! Edward's gone . . .

**

* * *

**

Three Months Later…

He's back damn it he ruins my life I hate him. He can't get it in to his fucking head that I don't like him or love him. He's the reason my life fell apart. I want to kill him every time he touches me. Hell, even his family tells him that I don't like him and to get over me. When he asks me to marry him I always say "Go to fucking hell leach." When will THE LEACH GET IT INTO HIS STUPID HEAD THAT I DON'T LOVE HIM. My life is screwed so fucking much because of him. Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it!

* * *

Review please first help if needed!


	2. My Life sucks

_**Disclaimer: don't own anything borrowed names from kingdom hearts I couldn't think of any names and again DO NOT OWN!**_

_**Beta'd by Chebrisha  
**_

_** Chapter 1: My Life Suck**_s

* * *

**_Bella's POV _**

He had to imprint on me! Damn my life is screwed up enough as it is because of Edward and now I have to deal with a fucking imprint (on a side note I imprinted on him too but that does not matter) I have to many scars already and don't need any more so I'm choosing to ignore the imprint. No matter how much it hurts. I walked into Emily's house after Paul because the guys said they wanted to give us some privacy. (A/N:Bella is a werewolf and the guys don't know so they think she has no idea about them or imprinting) When I shut the door, I walked a few steps before my knees gave out and fell to the floor when I slowly got back up to my knees. I pulled my knees up to my chest and hung my head and found that I couldn't move anything. Paul was in the kitchen punching the table no doubt breaking it. He was cussing using every word that he knew and boy that guy knew a lot. At least I learned some new words today. But Emily was going to kill him for the table.

I wanted to cry but couldn't because I never cry. Never. The door opened and Sam, Emily, Embry, Jared, Jacob, Kim, Quil, and Claire rushed in to see what was wrong with me. Well my life is a fucking mess first Edward wont leave me alone, second the guy who I hate imprints on me, and third I hate my life.

"bella whats wrong?" Sam asked

"..." I said nothing

"Paul what did you do to her" I heard everyone say to Paul at the same time.

That was funny but I didn't laugh I rarely laugh and NEVER! I REPEAT NEVER SMILE. I used to when I was three but after that incident I stopped.

I hate him. I hate him! I hate him! Oh god the pain in my chest was getting worse. It was hard to breathe I guess that's what happens when you ignore your imprint but like I care. I've been in worse pain before.

"I did nothing nothing. She came in and fell down and has been in that position ever since," he growled.

"Bella" Emily said in a worried voice "talk to me are you okay" she let her concern spread through her voice.

"..." still I didn't say a word

"Maybe we should call someone?" she asked, "Sam call her dad."

"Okay" he answered, being whipped he instantly agreed to it. He picked up the phone in the kitchen. I think he was to focused to notice the table. I vaguely heard him talk on the phone. After a while he hung up the phone.

"Bella your dad's coming to get you" Sam stated

I nodded all I wanted to do was be alone right now. When I walked out to the porch my knees gave out, again! I looked down not wanting to see any ones face.

I heard the engine of a car that was pulling up, then people yelling my name and a hand on my arm followed by more hands.

* * *

**(Namine POV)**

We got out of dads police cruiser and rushed to Bella and when we called her name we got nothing.

"What happened?" I asked getting pissed off. I was shaking, not to much for any one to notice, but still shaking. Usually it was Bella in my position but not today.

"Nothing she just is like this and who the fuck are you!" said a boy, who looked pissed that I was touching Bella so I thought he was her imprint.

"I'm her sister" I almost yelled at him as I felt Ari's and the rest of my family's hands, reach out to touch Bella's arm... expect for dad's he's really not the touchy-feely type of dad.

"Sorry, I didn't know by the way I'm Paul" the boy said while he put his hands up in mock surrender. He was the one who was pissed. Who I now know is Paul.

"I'm shocked she hasn't started crying. I'm Sam by the way this is Emily, Claire, Jacob, Embry, Jared, Kim, and Quil" he said pointing to everyone.

"She doesn't cry, not even when she was a baby she's a strong girl" dad mumbled.

"Yeah, she is" I said starting to worry about Alice. She wasn't moving or talking.

"Bella, let's go home" she nodded while getting up.

* * *

**_Bella's POV _**

When Namine said that I felt that I could move again. Slowly I got up and went to the car. I briefly heard someone say "I hope you feel better" before I got into the cruiser. I instantly knew it was Paul and I fought the urge to go and confront him. Getting into the car was the hardest thing I have ever done.

I leaned my head against the window sighing. It is something I usually do so it didn't look like I was in pain. But I was in really bad pain 'cause I was ignoring the imprint.  
My dad started the car and drove away from Emily's house. I saw everyone wave with scared looks on their face's, wondering about what I was going to do when I learned about the imprint and werewolves, I'm sure. Paul looked like he was in pain, just when I thought it couldn't get any worse the pain in my chest did because I hurt my imprint. My wolf was saying to go to him. It took everything I had not to run back into his arms.

And Jacob looked pissed off 'cause he wanted to imprint on me. I sighed. What Jacob didn't know was that I was his cousin, I sighed again. I was going to have to tell him sooner or later. I vote for later.

* * *

Review review review thanks for the reviews guys! :)


	3. Yeah, My Life Still Sucks

**_Disclaimer: do not own _**

**_BETA'D by Chebrisha  
_**

**Chapter 2: Yeah, My Life Still Sucks**

* * *

**Paul POV**:

We walked into Emily's house after Alice left with her family. When they left a pain started to come over me in my chest my breathing became rigid.

"Paul, are you OK?" Emily asked. Sam and all the other guys who had imprinted gave me an all knowing looks on their faces, and then Sam just patted my shoulder and said,

"She'll expect it".

"How do you know?" I asked him questionably.

"All the girls did so why should she be any different and why not her?" he said as we walked into the kitchen. I saw Emily stop in her tracks she turned and instantly knew who did it she glared at me.

"Paul, what the hell did you do to my table?" she yelled at the top of her lungs at me and I tried to defend myself by saying "You know that I have anger issues," it failed miserably and she just got angrier. Slowly I started backing away and I saw everyone burst out laughing. I feared for my life she had access to some really sharp knifes since we were in the kitchen.

"Sam, help!" I begged.

"No you got yourself into this now you get yourself out of it." he responded

"Some alpha you are I thought you were supposed to protect us" I whimpered.

"Yeah from vampires. Not angry imprints. You're on your own for that one" he said chuckling and with that he bolted out of the kitchen followed by everyone else.

The girls just followed the guys out, but the guys knew that she was fucking scary when she was pissed. They knew this from Sam's memories and that you have to run and go hide when is mad. However, when she's mad at you… your fucked and you will have hell to pay if she doesn't kill you but she won't because she likes to watch her victims suffer.

"First of all you owe me a new table and second **NO MEALS FOR A WEEK**!" she screeched at me. I was left stunned that it wasn't any worse, thank god!

The boys were laughing in the other room she instantly stormed out of the room. I followed her. We entered the room to find the guys literally rolling on the floor with laughter and to see the girls trying to contain their laughs. The key word was "trying" but they were failing miserably. She shot everyone in the room a glare. The girls stopped laughing when they saw it, the guys on the other hand… didn't see it cause they were laughing too bad.

"Boys if you don't stop laughing your asses off, you will have the same punishment as Paul. However it will be for a month." She knew what she was doing, if you threaten a werewolf the only way is to take away their food. We have huge appetite and get hungry a lot. I'm surprised Emily hasn't gone broke from feeding us or charged us for the food. In a way she's really nice and in others she is pure evil.

All of the guys stopped laughing, letting the shock go to their faces. The girls instantly started laughing all over again but harder this time seeing their expressions. Sam was the only boy still laughing 'cause he lives there so technically… she had to cook for him. She got so pissed off that Sam was still laughing that she yelled, "Sam if you don't quit laughing you're not getting any for a month."

He froze dead in mid laughter the look on his face was priceless it was one of those things that you had to be there and can't explain it too well 'cause it would not describe it right.

** 'Damn I wish I had a camera to record his face and use it for blackmail.' ** i thought

"But Emily," he whined, we all started cracking up seeing are alpha begging his imprint.

"Sam you quit laughing so you will," she mumbled obviously not wanting us to hear but we heard her cause of are super sensitive hearing. we have it because being werewolves has its perks like the speed, strength, and the looks; all of us had a six pack, short black hair, a lot of muscles. That made us popular with the girls and our imprints hated by them. The only down-side is no privacy. Since we have the pack mind, we can't keep secrets from each other and the guys that have imprints have a tough time focusing because of the imprint they always have to think about them. My mind slowly drifted to Alice her black hair with red, white, black, and gray highlights that had to be dyed into her hair. It was cut short to her chin, her chocolate brown eyes, her perfect figure that had just the right curves in the right places, and her cute nose. The guys burst out laughing after listening to my thoughts and the girls looked clueless.

"Cute, Paul. What happened to the big tough mean guy I knew?" Jared said through his laughter. I started shaking violently getting ready to phase and attack Jared. Sam quickly noticed.

"Paul outside now!" Sam said using full alpha authority over me. Even though I'm the beta, it meant nothing if the alpha ordered you to do something you do it. He growled at me because the imprints were in the room; the guys instantly put a protective stance in front of their imprints. I ran out of the room, I heard the guy following me. Once I was outside I burst into a giant gray wolf we were as big as horses. I was still angry at Jared, so when they all phased I got ready to attack him.

_'Paul stand down'_ Sam ordered growling at me I instantly stopped.

**'Paul we get it you imprinted**.' Jared thought

**'You guys know that I didn't want an imprint and I fucking imprint on the leach lover in forks,'** I thought bitterly. Jacob growled at that thought. Like I fucking care, then I had an idea.

**'Jacob you want her you can have her. You take her, I hate her, and you love her. Why don't I just ignore the imprint for you?'** When I had that thought that a pain in my chest hit me hard. Jacob perked up at that idea.

_'Paul you can't ignore it, it will cause both of you intense pain and slowly get worse as the days go on.'_ Sam thought as his thoughts went to when he tried to ignore it for Leah's sake. She's Emily's cousin, Sam dated her until he met Emily after he disappeared for a month right after he changed. He met her at one of Leah's family reunion thingy's when she introduced them he imprinted on her. He had to break Leah's heart and they don't talk or see each other and the sad part was that they were engaged. He did try to ignore it at first but he and Emily almost died because of it. I winched in pain.

**_'Oh Paul does have a heart,'_** Quil and Embry thought at the same time.

**'Oh, shut the hell up'** I growled

/Sam let him ignore it I can make her happier,/ suddenly hearing Jacob think that my wolf took over.

**'She's mine,'** my wolf growled, tackling Jacob down.

_'We have to stop them before they kill each other,'_ the guys thought panicking.

_'No this is a battle that none of us can stop them, not even me. Paul or Jacob will win and then the one who won will have Alice,'_ Sam thought in a calm voice.

Suddenly Jacob and I were circling each other. My wolf was the first one to attack because he's faster than Jacob's. He caught him off guard, I took the chance and got his neck in my mouth when my wolf was about to bite down and kill him… Sam interrupted.

_'Paul release Jacob you won,'_ Sam thought. He was using the full alpha command. I released him but my wolf was still in control.

_'Paul turn back_,' he thought and suddenly I was back in control.

**'I can't!'** I thought, trying as hard as I could to turn back.

_'What do you mean?'_ He thought questionably.

**_'I mean that I'm too fucking pissed off to turn back right now!'_** I thought bitterly they all turned back except for me.

"Go to Alice's. She'll calm you down you have no patrol today. Jacob, however, does," Sam sighed.

Jacob wasn't too happy about it but didn't argue with the orders because Sam sent him a look that said 'don't you dare argue'.

"Here is some clothes" he said as he tied them around my ankle. My wolf cheered that we would get to see her. I took off running.

I briefly heard someone say "Oh no… he's definitely not excited to see her." I followed her delicious scent of roses; because I had no clue where I was and Jacob wouldn't fucking tell me so I was on my own.

* * *

_Review! Review! Review! _


	4. My Worst Nightmare

**_Disclaimer: do not own anything _**

**Chapter 3: My Worse Nightmare.**

Alice P.O.V.

When I got to the house I entered it and slowly laid down on the couch because the pain was getting worse by the minute.

"Alice, are you ok?" Sora asked in a worried voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I mumbled in a strained voice.

"I'll go call for pizza" dad said. Starved, I don't think he ate at work.

"I don't want any I'm not hungry, so I'm going to take a shower" I whispered, they nodded. It wasn't a thing to worry about, I rarely eat even though I'm a werewolf, but my brothers and sisters on the other hand are always hungry and eat a lot.

Something I didn't tell you was that my family, Ari, and I aren't just werewolves. We are also part vampire, shifter, and cosmic troublemakers: the werewolf part, I turned at age nine Sora, Namine, Roxas, and Cloud turned at age ten. And lastly Ari turned at eleven. When we transformed we grew to 6 feet and 1 inch tall and got a six pack and muscles, and we got stronger and quicker, but I was still the fastest and of course we turned into gigantic wolves.

Vampires we've been all our lives we don't have to drink blood, but if I get hurt I drink it. Also we don't react to it. Our skin is the same color as the wolves because both of our parents are Quileute. My dad was a werewolf. My mom was bitten by a vampire, was born a cosmic troublemaker the first one in the family, and instead of becoming a werewolf became a shifter that could change into any animal and no one in her family knew, not even my dad. Our heartbeats are faster than the wolves, and healing was faster, but I heal the instant that I get hurt.

For shifters like my mom we can turn into any animal that we want to. Sora's favorite is to turn into a puppy, Namine's is a eagle, Roxas's is a Siamese cat, Cloud's is a monkey, Ari's is a beagle, and mine is a white tiger.

As for cosmic troublemakers we cause trouble where ever we go, and we can play really good pranks on people. We always cause chaos to the ones we love, and put them in danger. Namine and I are both sexual and romantic cosmic troublemakers. Sora, Cloud, Roxas and Ari are regular cosmic troublemakers, and so am I. I am the only cosmic troublemaker in history that is both of them.

I am the only witch in the family. It gets crazy when I get pissed off.

I sighed and slowly walked up the stairs to my room, grabbed my pajamas which consists of a camisole and a pair of short shorts the only revealing thing I ever wear, and it is to go to bed in.

I walked into the bathroom, put the pajama's down and took a towel out of the closet and turned the water on in the shower. I slowly stripped down to my bra and underwear and took the bandages that I always wear everywhere off, so if anyone sees me without the boys clothes that I wear they won't see the scars. I had a long scar that went from my neck down to my waist diagonally, one that went straight across my stomach, with other small ones, on my back I had a huge X shape, tons of scars on my arms, legs, and hands.

I slowly stepped into the shower and instantly relaxed the pain quickly subsided, thank god it did cause I thought I was going to die. I spent an hour in the shower and when I got out the pain hit me like a ton of bricks. I instantly went to the toilet and threw up the food contents in my stomach in to it and it wasn't a lot cause I don't eat. It's rarely that I ever eat, I'm not anorexic if you ask I just don't get hungry that often my family on the other hand, eats enough to feed an army for a year.

They were watching a very loud game down stairs. I heard Namine ask what was going on in the game? She's clueless when it comes to sports. So they couldn't hear me throw up. After I was done I slipped on my pajamas and slowly stepped out of the bathroom and walked into my room with a towel draped on my head. I saw Edweirdo standing in the middle of my room! Damn, of all the times I wish I had a match, it would be now that I don't have one! Fuck you god why!

"My love" he said opening his arms wide expecting me to jump in them, fat chance that that's going to happen.

"Edward, get the hell out of here" I hissed at him.

He sighed as he slowly backed his arms down to his sides, still expecting me to jump in them.

"Alice will you come to my house on Tuesday please" he begged.

"OH, HELL NO" I growled at him and started violently, about to phase, god I just fucking hate him!

"Alice If you do this I will stay away from you for a week" he stated. Damn, he's figured out ways to get me to do things that he wanted. It may sound stupid, but that was a deal that I couldn't refuse. Hey if you were in my shoes, you would not turn it down either, cause a week without him is heaven to me.

"Deal" I muttered, pissed that I let him figure me out. And he fucking smiles his crooked smile that I hate so much! God I wish I could wipe that smile right off his face.

"There I said yes now leave" I said getting even more pissed off that he wouldn't leave.

"Fine, fine" he mumbled leaving my room, god my room stinks from his vampire stench no matter what I do. I still can't get his smell out of my room, it still remained which sucks.

I sighed as I grabbed my iphone and put my ear buds in my ears as I went to sit on the windowsill, something I always do and started hearing **_"criminal." _**a song that I wrote for cloud to sing:

"Malevolent criminal I,

When the vision paints my mind,

Crossed the invisible line,

And you'll be paid in kind

And you'll be paid in kind

Hit it ah, ah

Hit it ah, ah

Hit it ah, ah

Criminal the suffering it

Makes me think like a

Criminal the suffering when

We're alone.

Criminal the suffering it

Makes me think like a

Criminal the suffering when

We're alone."

I turned off the music once the pain was numbing. 'Why' I thought to myself wondering why it went away? I glanced out of the window and found out why, Paul was in wolf form in the forest hidden from normal eyes, but with wolf eyes we could see in the dark.

"Oh shit did she see me" he thought to himself panicking. Oh, something else I forgot to tell you are about my families, and Ari's powers. I can read minds, so can Ari. I can also see the future. Make anything I want happen, but there are exceptions. I can control emotions and Cloud can too. Whatever I draw up can come to life with the snap of my fingers, also Namine can, but it is slightly different. She draws cute and cuddly things like bunnies and I draw vicious things like dragons and wolves. Roxas and I are trackers. Sora and I can replay memories, force them on you good or bad, and together we can project them out so that everyone can see. And lastly I have a shield that protects my mind from any mythical creature. But we rarely use our powers cause we worry we will harm people. I have never used the power to get anything I want, I don't like using people.

My family and I are werewolves, cause of dad. We are vampires, shifters, and cosmic troublemakers and I was the first witch in the family, but the same applies to Ari, except he isn't a wizard. Dad had no clue what us and mom were and are.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard my door open I glanced up to see my best friend Ari standing in my doorway.

"Alice?" he asked

"Yeah?" I answered

"Can we talk?" he questioned

"Sure" I whispered

"Kay thanks, Alice are you okay you look terrible." When he said it, we heard Paul growl causing Ari to chuckle.

"Yeah I'm fine" I whispered

"Alright, Alice do you remember what tomorrow is?" he asked.

"Yes" I sighed heavily, as the memories flashed before my eyes.

"At least it's over" I whispered he slowly walked over to me smirking, and I got up off the windowsill.

"Damn straight" we both said at the exact same time, slapping each other high fives, we slowly clenched our fists together. We developed it when we were kids we do it when we agree with each other, so we do it rarely. My family loves it and we don't understand why, but I guess it has something to do with that we always get into fights with each other.

He slowly hugged me when I sat back down, slowly because I don't like to be touched. I didn't hug him back. I never hug anyone back as he did this he whispered, "it'll be okay"

"I wonder if we'll ever be the same" I whispered. We heard Paul growl because Ari was hugging me 'geez jealous much?' I thought as Ari was trying to contain his laughter.

"Alice, are we going there?" Ari asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes" I mumbled while looking out the window.

Every year we go to my mom's grave to pay our respects. Each of us brought bouquets of roses except Ari. He was there for support. Sora's was grey, Namine's was white, Roxas's was red, Cloud's was a fire color, and mine was black and, I also get a bouquet of all their rose's and mine.

We go there because it's the anniversary of my mom's death, or the day she was killed right in front of our eyes. And the day we were kidnapped, and taken to that horrible place called 'the lab' for two years. When we were 3, and when we were 5 we all of a sudden came back but changed. I didn't smile anymore and started to wear boy's clothes to hide my scars. My family was torn, but the only good thing that came out of it was that we met Ari and escaped with him. The most horrible part was that his father worked there, and no matter how many times people asked we wouldn't tell them what happened to us.


	5. A Stroll Down Memory Lane Part: A

**Disclaimer:**

I met Paul randomly on the street and he said this "You want to go out on a date?""Yes" I yelled at him "well then you have to say it." he said smirking "aw fine I don't own twilight if I did Edward would have never existed and Bella would have ended up with Paul breaking Jacob's heart" I sighed "Good now we can go on a date" he said grinning like a idiot "Yay" I laughed and then we kissed! :)

Key For Pack Mind:

**Paul: bold**

_Sam: italic_

Jacob: underlined

Embry: regular

_**Quil: bold and italic**_

Seth: (parenthesis)

Collin: == two equal signs on each end ==

_Brady: s italic s_

**_Bella: bold italic and underlined_**

Sora: + plus signs +

Namine: (parenthesis and bold)

_Roxas: (parenthesis and italic)_

Ari: (parenthesis and underlined)

Cloud: / slash /

Chapter 4: A Scroll Down Memory Lane.

* * *

**Paul's POV:**

**'What the fuck are they talking about?'**

That was the only thought going through my head as they talked to each other. I had no clue of what they were talking about.

**'Its so frustrating.'**

When I saw the guy and her hold hands I growled.

**'SHE'S MINE!'**

And as soon as I saw him leave I found that I could change back so I did and slipped on my pants

and whispered "goodbye" to her.

And I swear I heard Bella whisper

"bye" back to me.

But when I shot my head up she was just reading.

**'Guess it was just my imagination'**

So I ran as fast as I could to try and get off of the leeches land as soon as possible without being seen. But sadly I was spotted by the bloodsuckers that Alice loves so much.

"What the hell are you doing on our land pup?" the bronze haired guy that Bella was dating growled at me. I growled right back at him for the 'pup' comment.

**'Seriously what the hell does Bella see in this guy? Was it the looks, the personality I'll never understand girls'**

And then I thought of a smart remark.

"visiting the love of my life" I snarling at him

**'ha take that'**

The bronze haired guy chuckled as if he heard my thought.

"Oh how sorry I feel for them to have to put up with you and be stupid enough to fall in love with a mutt like you" he laughed

**'Oh how much I wanted to kill him' **I thought getting ready to rip him apart.

_'No Paul I know how much you hate him but you can't break the treaty and start a war'_ ;Sam thought to me getting ready to jump over the treaty line and stop me.

**'okay'** I sighed in defeat.

Sam soon phased back and went home.

"Oh really I'm the disgusting one, you son of a bitch don't talk about her like that" I hissed shaking violently at him because suddenly the bastard smiled, a fucking stupid crooked smile that made me want to wipe that grin off his face.

"Oh that's not what my girlfriend thinks, maybe you know her she goes down to La Push her name is Bella Swan, and she doesn't give a damn what I am" he laughed.

**'If she accepted him she'll accept me'**

Before I could even growl the little pixie snarled at him.

"Edward she doesn't even like you. She hates your fucking guts, she's not your girlfriend so stop saying that she is for crying out loud." She spat at him. I noticed that the rest of her family were nodding their heads in agreement.

**'Huh'**

Before I could ask about it he said this;

"Okay whatever but it doesn't change the fact that this mutt is on our land." he instantly changed the subject

"I was about to get off your land when I was so rudely interrupted by you." I growled smirking and took off running before they could say anything.

I quickly reached the borderline because I was the fastest in the pack, and found the guys except for Jacob since Sam ordered him on patrol, waiting for me in human form. It probably would have been bad if they were in wolf form and a car passed by. We would have a lot of explaining to do to the elders, and the person.

**'Oh how I wish that person was Bella it would save me a lot of trouble.'**

_'Paul that's not going to happen it didn't happen to Jared or me so I doubt it will happen to you.'_

I sighed in defeat.

"How did it go." trying not to talk about the imprint, and ask me what happened on the Cullen's land because they knew about my bad temper.

"Fine" I grumbled missing Alice already even though I just saw her.

**'God I hate this imprint thing' **I saw all the guys chuckle at me.

**'Oh just wait until you guys get imprints'** I growled shutting them up.

**'Ha take that'**

"Hey Paul, congrats on not breaking the treaty" Sam said smirking knowing that the imprint changes you in many ways.

**'Maybe it was cause I wanted to know what the Cullen's were talking about.' **but didn't find out.

We could see that Sam was wanting to get back to Emily and were right 'cause he ordered this;

"Lets go back to Emily's" and since he ordered it, we HAD to agree.

_**Bella's POV:**_

"Bella are you up?" my sister Namine stupidly asked.

Even though she knows that I have nightmares so its hard for me to fall asleep and stay asleep cause of the fears that I have of them and the memories that come back in them.

"No I'm just talking in my sleep." I grumbled at her and all she did was laugh.

"Um, Be can we sleep in here tonight?" she asked. We have nicknames to shorten our names mine was Be since they knew that I hate being called Bell, cause our mom used to call me that. Namine's is Nam, Sora's is Sor, Roxas's is Rox, Cloud's is Clo , and Ari's is Ar.

"Sure" as soon as I said it they slowly entered my room, they being Nam, Sor, Ar, Clo, and Rox and all sat on my bed.

"What's wrong can't sleep?" I questioned.

"Yeah the memories keep flashing through my head every time I close my eyes, and I remember everything that happened at the hell hole that they call the lab". Sora said it's funny because he almost never cusses and after he said the words they all nodded in agreement.

"Alright you can stay tonight" I whispered making sure that we didn't wake up dad. It wasn't unusual for us to sleep in my room, even Ari since he wasn't family. I didn't care but we also sleep in the same bed.

They all crawled into my bed wearing pajamas, the boys consisted of boxers and mine and Namine's consisted of a camisole and short shorts. And they made themselves comfortable with me in the middle of the bed. Ari was on the right, Sora on the right with Ari cuddling each other, after all, they're each others imprints. So Ari instantly kissed him on the lips and soon it turned in to a full make out session.

"Oh get a room, none of that. I do not need to see those thoughts in my brothers mind" Roxas groaned.

Oh, did I tell you that we can all hear each others thoughts? Even Ari's, even though he's not family it's very weird.

After Clo said that we all laughed except me, I didn't mind it even if it was in my bed unless they did anything other than kissing.

Nam was on the left, Rox and Clo on the bottom of the bed sprawled out.

Soon they all drifted off to sleep. It was funny that whenever they couldn't sleep they would ask if they could sleep here. They would go right to sleep like nothing was in reality. Everything was wrong the past, the present, and the future. I could never sleep because I would have nightmares, and the nightmares were either about the past or what was going to happen in the future.

And soon I drifted off into a not so peaceful slumber. The flashes of what happened at the lab come back to me in horrible nightmares. They were of me and my family being strapped down to a chair or bed, while we were screaming in fear and anger. The mazes that they made us run and if we didn't run fast enough or if we stopped, they would shock us to make us run faster. There was also us being chained to the walls, beds, and chairs so that they could inject us with god knows what, just to see how it affected us. And, there was the vision of when they killed my mom right in front of our eyes.

I instantly shot up drenched in sweat, my breathing rigid, and shaking not because I was going to change but because of how scared I was.

I glanced at the clock and it read 5:30. I slowly got off of my bed carefully so that I wouldn't wake them up and walked over to the window. After grabbing a book and my phone I sat on the windowsill. I leaned against the window and just looked outside to find that it was peaceful. It was, it's the opposite of my life. It was never like this, I sighed in pain and started to read 'The Looking Glass Wars'. Funny the main character and I were a lot alike.

And the book is kind of like my life, so messed up it's beyond repair. It's wrong in so many ways. Her mom was killed right in front of her eyes, she was taken away from her family and friends, things just got so fucked up. When she comes back everything has changed, people are trying to kill her, and her aunt hates her and wants to kill her. I sighed and set the book down and glanced at the clock when I heard my dad getting up. It said that it was 6:30 I had been reading for a hour, well when it's a good book it sucks you in.

Soon I heard dad scrambling up the stairs to woke us up.

Charlie's POV (their dad):

I sighed as I went up the stairs to wake the kids up. So I first entered Namine's room since it was the first room by the stairs and shocked to find it empty. I checked Ari's, Cloud's, Roxas's and Sora's. But, by the time I got to Sora's room I was freaking out which is not normal for a police officer, were the ones who are supposed to be calm. I ran to the kitchen, grabbed the phone and speedily dialed Billy's number.

"Hello, what the hell do you want?" he grumbled I probably woke him up, like I care the kids were missing!

"Billy the kids are missing!" I yelled pissed that he was mad at me for fucking waking him up when the kids are gone. I think that woke him because he gasped speechless when the shock was almost all out of him he stuttered "Www...hhh...aaa...ttt?"

"I checked their rooms and their not there" I said in a shaky voice

"Calm down we'll be there soon." Billy answered back panicking because his nieces and nephews were missing again.

"I'll try" I said trying not to freak out but instantly failed and started freaking the hell out.

True to his word Billy and the pack came in a minute after I called. I opened the door after I heard him knock to find a panicking pack and Billy, this confused me.

"Why the hell are they panicking? They dont know them that well." I stated it as a fact the pack looked taken aback, like I care.

"Oh that's easy Paul imprinted on Bella." Sam said calmly

"YOU IMPRINTED ON MY BABY GIRL!" I yelled at the top of my lungs at him

"Where's my gun?" I mumbled to my self but since they had the super hearing they heard it all. Paul coward back as I started searching for it to kill him. No one touches my baby girl.

"Calm down Light, he wont hurt her, and I will see to it that he doesn't." Sam said using his alpha tone on me.

"Fine" I said as I stopped searching. I heard Paul let out a sigh of relief.

"ALRIGHT I'M ONLY GOING TO TELL YOU THIS ONE TIME, DO YOU HEAR ME? IF YOU HURT HER I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN LIKE THE LITTLE WOLF YOU ARE!" I growled at him. He gulped nodding his head.

"Good now help me find them" I yelled and they nodded their heads. Sam started to give the orders.

"Jared go check the forest"

"okay"

"charlie did you check all the rooms in the house?" he asked

"Yeah, wait I didn't check Bella's room" I said.

"Call back Jared" Sam ordered Paul who whipped out his phone and dialed Jared's number.

"Jared"

"Yeah"

"Come back"

"'kay"

With that the call ended and Jared walked through the door.

Once he did so, we checked Bella's room and found them all sleeping in her bed. Ari and Sora were cuddling and the rest were sprawled out on the bed. But no sign of Bella, when I looked up from the bed I found her sitting on the windowsill reading a book. I sighed in relief

"Charlie you always overeact to little things" Billy said laughing and the guys soon all joined in.

**Paul's POV**

Charlie called Billy when we were all there, and then ran freaking out that my imprint was missing. When we got there Sam told him about the imprint and he threatened to shoot me, it went better than I thought. I thought I was going to be killed. We soon checked Bella's room and I caught the scent of a bloodsucker that had been in her room. I growled.

'_silence Paul'_

I nodded and instantly caught her scent and it was heaven blowing towards me.

I looked up from the ground and saw her reading a book that looked familiar

'**oh well' **

She looked like she was transfixed in the plot with the window open, I got worried that she was going to fall out.

_'Paul calm down'_

Her hair was blowing in the wind and I relaxed at the scent of her aroma. She was wearing a camisole and short shorts I groaned seeing her wearing that. My wolf came out and growled.

**"Take her, she's ours, claim her."**

**'No, not yet'** I told him, he sighed in defeat and retreated.

"Thank god you didn't call a search party" I smirked talking to Charlie.

"Yeah, I thought about it" he said laughing. Soon we all joined in. He stopped and coughed to get Alice's attention, because she looked up and closed the book.

**_Alice's POV:_**

I heard my dad cough, I sighed, looked at the page number and closed the book. I slowly looked up to find the pack, Billy, and dad in the doorway. I glanced at Paul and the look in his eyes was full of worry, relief, love, devotion, kindness and excitement.

I bit my lip fighting my wolf to**_ "go to him and kiss him. don't fight it love him" _**she stated annoyed.

I glanced down at my bed and saw Sora and Ari cuddling. I smirked at them, they make a cute couple and so in love. My wolf took the opportunity to talk **_"you can have that " _**she whispered.

**_'no I can't risk getting hurt and I can't give him all of me'_**

**_"so give him the parts that you have left"_** she said calming down.

**__****_'I will once I can get rid of Edward' _**I told her.

**_"Okay"_** she mumbled retreating,

**_'but until then I'm going to ignore it'_** I thought to her as she faded back into my consciousness.

"Bella I thought you guys were missing" I heard dad say in hysterics! I sighed,

_**'typical dad always worrying about the little ****things**_**'** I thought in annoyance.

"One question, why the hell are they in your bed?" he whispered so that he wouldn't wake them up.

"Oh, they couldn't sleep. They always do this when they have trouble sleeping" I said, as I turned my body to them.

"Huh" they whispered with a very confused look on their face's.

I sighed as I started to explain, "when something is bothering them enough that they can't sleep they come here to try and sleep. They always can, like nothing disturbed them it's very weird." I stated very calmly and they slowly nodded their heads like idiots.

"So how do you wake them up?" dad asked

"Oh that's easy" I said smirking.

**_'Oh now this would be a fun demonstration',_**I thought as I walked grabbing**'The Looking Glass Wars'. **

"Sorry book" I whispered, low enough so the wolves wouldn't hear as I walked to the edge of my bed where Ari was sleeping and dropped it on his head.

Instantly his eyes shot open, and he yelled out in pain. It startled everyone awake, but as soon as they saw Ari clutching his head in pain. they burst out laughing. Falling out of the bed to the floor laughing their asses off. I glanced at the Pack, dad, and Billy to find them trying hard not to laugh. I instantly smirked and turned my attention back to Ari, who was rubbing his forehead.

He shot me a glare and says.

"I'm being abused." causing my family to laugh even harder!

"Ari you've been saying that since we were three and nobody believed that a sweet and innocent girl like me would do that." I said while shooting him a look that said 'shut up now'.

He ignored it by saying "Sweet and innocent my ass!" he grumbled causing me to hit him in the back of the head.

"Ow fuck." he cussed as his hand shot to the back of his head.

"What the hell." Sam asked

"Oh don't worry, they do that all the time." Namine said when she recovered from her laughter.

After she said that there was a long silence which dad interrupted.

"Alright well um, we have to go now," he said as he started pushing them out the door before they could protest.

Once we heard their cars leave we all jumped into action. The boys ran to their rooms to change. Nam bolted to her room and came back in seconds with her clothes so I could help her get ready.

This was the only day that you would see me in girls clothes except if you went to my school. My brothers, sister, and Ari made a bet with me for one hundred thousand dollars each. They bet that I couldn't behave, or wear girls clothes for a year and I won so now I can finally wear my regular clothes.

I slipped on my black dress that stopped just below the knees with very thin straps with a red bow that tied in the back. Put on black and white stocking with stripes and red paint splatters on them. I pulled on the locket that mom and dad give me when I was little, that had photos of them in it. Slipped on my black hightops with bleeding white roses on them. Put on my red and black striped gloves with the fingers cut off, with a skull and crossbones on them and my black hoodie with a broken heart on the back and said "pain can never be turned into love."

I turned to look at Nam to see that she was wearing a white dress that had a black bow, tied around the back no stockings but had on white and red boots.

After we tied the bows I put on my favorite hat, it's a black top hat with a black, grey, red, and white ribbon tied around it and had a skull bleeding with white wings and in the skulls mouth it had a red rose burning on it.

Namine put on one of my other hats she's the only one I let wear my hats. It was a fedora with a broken heart that had patches and holes and was bleeding on it.

"You ready?" I asked

"Yeah." She whispered with a pained look on her face I nodded my head as we both walked out of my room and stepped down the stairs.

We walked into the kitchen to find the guys all wearing tuxes and scarfing down the leftover pizza from last night.

"You guys ready?" I whispered.

They slowly nodded and finished off the last of the pizza.

We all walked out of the house, locking the door on the door on the way. I unlocked the garage, pulling the doors open to find that Dark, as promised bought some of our cars and bikes. Here the rest were at the his garage cause they're our race cars. Roxas's gray Hummer H3 with black stripes, Namine's white 2010 Mustang with red stripes, Sora's red Dodge Viper GTS with white stars on the whole car. Cloud's Mitubishi Eclipse is a fire type color with a red rose on the hood, Ari's silver Dodge Charger, and my Black Lamborghni Diablo with flames on the sides and a skull on the top.

**_'Yeah I know a lot about cars more than most guys.' _**

We all hopped in Roxas's Hummer. Sora sat on Ari's lap. We slipped on our seatbelts, not that we needed them and Rox started the car and drove out of the driveway and soon he was driving at 100 mph. Not caring if we passed cops I'd just lie our way out of a ticket, but I silently hoped that we didn't. I didn't want to lie to them today. But on normal days I would have tons of fun, but not today. We came to a stop to get the bouquets. Roxas had a bouquet of red roses. Sora a bouquet of grey roses, Namine white roses, Cloud fire colored roses. Ari's were grey, the same as Sora's they really were meant to be together. And I got two bouquets one black roses and the other was one with all of our favorite roses. (list above)

And headed to the cemetery. Soon the memories of what happened today years ago, when we were 3-5 years old. The memories showed up uninvited.

* * *

Review, Review, Review

sorry for the wait a lot of things happened and also sorry for the cliffy

too much school and got grounded but at least it's finished well part 1 anyway pouts :p

and I promise that the next chapter is way to bad for kids to read so if your a kid no read


	6. A Stroll Down Memory Lane Part: B

Disclaimer: A random guy walked up to me and said "you don't own twilight" and made me cry so I punched him and said "I know" and ran home.

* * *

Key For Pack Mind:

**Paul: bold**

_Sam: italic_

Jacob: underlined

Embry: regular

_**Quil: bold and italic**_

Seth: (parenthesis)

Collin: == two equal signs on each end ==

_Brady: s italic s_

**_Bella: bold italic and underlined_**

Sora: + plus signs +

**Namine: (parenthesis and bold)**

_Roxas: (parenthesis and italic)_

Ari: (parenthesis and underlined)

Cloud: / slash /

A Stroll Down Memory Lane Part B

* * *

**_Bella's P.O.V._**

_Flashback:_

'BANG' I heard someone pounding on the door.

'no, no, no, no this can not be happening' I thought as I remembered the vision.

**('Bella what's wrong') **Namine thought to me

"No mom don't open the door!" I yelled rushing out of my room. But it was to late the door was wide open and mom was pinned to the wall nearest to the door. My siblings came out of their room because of all the commotion and found this lovely scene. (note the sarcasm)

"Run!" my mom yelled at us.

And we instantly took action. I jumped from the 5th floor and landed on my feet. As my brothers and sister were running down the stairs they got caught.

/'damn Bella of all the times we've seen you do that now I wish I could do that'/

**('yeah')**

_('yes')_

+'yah'+ they all agreed

"don't move!" One of the guys yelled at me, trying to find my weakness. Which they just found. Wonderful, and even though I had already seen it, I stopped and slowly started to turn around. I saw that Sora was handcuffed to the sofa, Namine to the coffee table, Cloud to the other side of the sofa, and Roxas was to the stair railing.

In less than a second I was thrown up against the wall. I started to cough up blood and so did my brothers and sister 'cause if you hurt one of us you hurt us all. Its not a joke, we feel and experience each others pain. We all are quintuplets (meaning 5 twins) it's hard to tell since we're fraternal twins. After they threw me they handcuffed me to the wall and I struggled to get out of them.

"Why are you here" mom growled …

"because of your daughters powers" the guy who handcuffed me said.

"What powers she's just a normal girl" mom stated. Well here's the thing we never told her about our powers…

"Oh you don't know her and her siblings have all sorts of powers? We just haven't figured out what they are yet" said the guy that was pinning mom. This news shocked mom 'cause she gasped looking at me.

I had to look down at the floor ashamed at myself and slowly nodded while biting my bottom lip. I suddenly I felt a knife up against my cheek. I instantly snapped my head up at a speed that was inhumanly possible to find a creepy looking guy grinning at me. As soon as I looked up I felt the knife cut into my cheek which left a deep gash on the right side of my face. The blood almost immediately poured down my cheek. I glanced at my sibling to see the same cut and the blood pouring down their faces. The guys who were standing watching this happen grew interested in this fact.

"cut her again" one of the guys in a lab coat ordered.

Once we heard that we started struggling once again to escaped. The handcuffs broke because of my strength. I started to run, but was only thrown against the wall again and handcuffed with stronger cuffs.

"let them go" my mom screamed at them

"Take my life instead" she said crying which was shocking since she was a vampire and they cant cry.

"That can be arranged" said the guy pinning her as he pulled out a knife.

"NO!" we all screamed

"Take me instead, let them go" I yelled at them, fearing that the vision of mom dying would come true.

"Sorry we can't do that, these things are a remarkable find" the guy who had cut me said, stalking towards me with the knife in his hand. I started struggling again and a huge bolt of electricity shot through me. I winced in pain and whimpered. Suddenly a blade was against my other cheek, slicing it as he dragged the knife across my cheek. He pulled the knife away and I saw a ton of blood dripping off of it. I was getting dizzier by the second from the lost of blood.

"Oh, interesting if one of them get hurt they all get hurt" he said smiling.

"No shit Sherlock!" I said glaring at him, and that earned me a slap across the face.

'**_Fuck!' _**I thought as the slap hit my wounds.

"Take them" one of the guys in a lab coat yelled.

The next seconds happened so fast. I saw my mom get loose and ran straight to me and before anyone could blink a guy pulled out a gun and fired it at me.

I screamed "NO" when I saw mom jump in front of me and the bullet hit her in the chest.

**_'No the vision came true'_** I screamed at my self,

I heard the sobs of my brothers and sister when it hit her. The people just were grinning at our reactions.

"Bell I forgive you for not telling me about all of you having powers. I know you were trying to protect them. I love you even though we fight. The only regrets that I have is not being able to see you guys fall in love, make friends, live life, get married, have kids, and grow up. I just hope that you can forgive me for leaving you and making you this way;" she said smiling as she died.

"I forgive you, I forgive you, I forgive you" My screams were getting louder with every word.

My family lost it and the tears didn't stop falling.

Suddenly the people in lab coats appeared in front of us smiling.

I spat in the guys face who killed mom.

"Oh she needs to learn some manners;" the guys who cut me with the knife said grinning, and slapped me across the face.

The next thing I knew was that he pinned me against the wall.

"it's time to teach you a lesson" he said smirking ,

I froze wondering what the hell he meant when suddenly I remembered the next part of the vision. I started struggling and I felt him start ripping off my shirt, I screamed and tried to get away from him I glanced at my family and saw it was happening to them when I felt my shirt disappear from my body I knew that the vision would fully come true. He grinned when he saw all of the top half of my body. Soon he started to strip the rest of my body, I screamed as I was completely naked in front of him his grin grew widened as he fully looked at me. Suddenly he completely stripped himself, and didn't prepare me for what happened next. He fully pushed himself in me, I screamed out in pain. He ignored it completely, as he continued to forcefully push in and out of me. I didn't stop struggling and screaming as this happened, I heard the screams of my family as we all blacked out because of all the pain we felt together.

. . .

We woke up in a huge car with tinted windows in cages and I was that only one with chains on my wrists, which were laced through the bars of the cage.

I glanced at all of us and found that we all were fully clothed,

'thank god' we all thought at the same time.

I started struggling but was the only one since they all gave up hope. I received a huge shock through my body and blocked it from my siblings so they wouldn't have to go through anymore pain. I gasped in pain as I looked at them and found that they were on their cage's floor shaking with sobs.

"I'm so sorry, she's dead it's all because of me if I hadn't got them when I was born this wouldn't have happened and mom would still be alive" I whispered looking down.

"No! it's not your fault Bella this would've happened anyway because of our powers" they all screamed at me.

Just then the doors to the back of the car opened and the people who raped us all appeared.

"Ah look whose all up" they laughed, as they took us out of the cages. But only the chains around my wrists remained when they moved us, we all started to struggle and once again a bolt of lightning shot through my body. I ignored it and continued to struggle even though series after series of bolts traveled through me.

I heard someone laugh, and when I looked up I saw 50 or more scientists looking at us. All of the thoughts that I heard were very sick. They just wanted some new experiments, all except one persons thoughts who they felt sorry for us.

**_'I don't need their pity' _**I thought in anger as I broke free of the persons grasp and fought with all of them as I shattered the chains from my wrists. I got caught by more then 5 guys holding me, as I struggled but this seemed to fascinate the scientists as they whispered among themselves I glared at them and snapped out of it when I heard someone say "she's a strong one dad." I looked in the direction that the voice came from to find a kid the same age as me staring at me with a look filled with sorrow in his eyes.

"Dad, they're just kids let them go" he suddenly whispered looking at who seemed to be his father.

"Don't oppose me" his father yelled!

"But dad" he whimpered …

"NO BUTS!" his father yelled furiously as he slapped the kid across the face and he flew across the room. He ignored his kid

**_'what a nice dad'_** I thought sarcastically!

('Huh whose this')

we all froze when we heard that thought, it didn't come for any of us .

_**'uh this is the kids that just got here who is this?'**_I thought to it

('oh this is the kid who just got slapped') it thought

**_'okay question, anyone else find this weird or is that just me?'_** I thought

'nope it's not just you' they all replied

**_'okay good what's your name?'_** I thought

('Ari yours?')

**_'Uh Bella'_**

**('Namine')**

+'Sora'+

/'Cloud'/

_('Roxas')_

we all thought

('well nice to meet you kind of ')

**_'yeah same'_** I thought, suddenly we were taken back to reality when someone slapped us all on the cheeks.

"Take them to be examined" Ari's father ordered;

**_'he must be the boss'_** I thought as I struggled to get away

_End of flashback_

"Bella…Bella" Ari yelled at me shaking me,

"huh?" I whispered

"Bella we're here, you've been spacing off for 30 minutes" he sighed in relief.

"Oh, sorry" I whispered unbuckling my seatbelt as Ari got off of me and jumped out of the car. After he landed I jumped out of the car and saw that Sor had the flowers. They all looked worried about me because I blocked my thoughts, so they had no idea what I saw. I sighed and said,

"I'm fine, don't worry just thinking too hard" I lied. They slowly nodded their heads, buying it. Sora handed us the roses .

We slowly walked into the cemetery and navigated our way though the graves. I was leading them, since I only remembered the way. We hadn't been here since we escaped the Lab and moved to Florida with our aunt, and Ari started to live with us 'cause he had no place to go

I stopped at mom's and whispered to it as I sat down on my knees "sorry"; my family knelt down next to me. I looked at them and saw that they were all in tears, even Ari though he didn't know her. He knew how bad her death affected us but if we asked him he would say that he was crying for me 'cause I cant cry. I sighed and placed my roses on her grave except one black rose.

"I miss you" I whispered as my family continued to sob I bit my lip and continued looking at the grave.

"I'm sorry it's my fault if I hadn't been born this way with these powers; I hate them so much and if I wasn't born mom would still be alive, and none of this would've happened." I whispered, clenching my hands into fists and pulling my knees up to my chest

"No, Bella it's not your fault" Namine cried.

"Yes it is" I whispered as my nails dug into the palm of my hand. Closing my eyes, I got up and walked slowly to the edge of the cliff that the cemetery was at, and let my senses guide me to it. I threw the black rose that had my blood dripping off of it right off the cliff into the ocean and whispered,

"love you and bye forever mom" this was emotional to me because I never say those things.

I turned around and all of them were sobbing at moms grave, Ari got up and knew exactly what happened and walked over to me. He let out a deep sigh, took off his tie and tied it around my hand.

"Sometimes you're just an idiot" he whispered smirking waiting for a response like I always give. But I gave him nothing, he knew that everything with me was wrong, and just stayed silent as I walked back to them he knew too well that I didn't want to talk about any of it.

When we got back to the grave there was a long silence and Sora was the first one to break it.

"I… I can't remember her at all the only thing that I can remember is her face and the day she died" he whispered, not his chipper self just like everyone today.

After Sora said that Ari sat down on his knees and hugged Sora close to him and Sor instantly calmed and hugged Ar in a tight embrace not wanting to let go.

"She was kind, sweet, caring, funny, loved us, friendly and most of all she protected us till the day she died" I whispered pulling my knees back again towards my chest.

"Thanks" they whispered so soft that a normal person couldn't hear it

I'm the only one who remembers her and I can remember everything since I was born, it made them sad that they forgot about her.

I sighed and started to sing…

"And I wanna believe you,

When you tell me that it'll be ok,

Ya I try to believe you,

But I don't

When you say that it's gonna be,

It always turns out to be a different way,

I try to believe you,

Not today, today, today, today, today...

[Chorus:]

I don't know how I'll feel,

tomorrow, tomorrow,

I don't know what to say,

tomorrow, tomorrow

Is a different day

It's always been up to you,

It's turning around,

It's up to me,

I'm gonna do what I have to do,

just don't

Gimme a little time,

Leave me alone a little while,

Maybe it's not too late,

not today, today, today, today, today...

[Chorus:]

I don't know how I'll feel,

tomorrow, tomorrow,

I don't know what to say,

tomorrow, tomorrow

Is a different day

Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, and I know I'm not ready,

Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, maybe tomorrow

Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, and I know I'm not ready,

Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, maybe tomorrow

And I wanna believe you,

When you tell me that it'll be ok,

Yeah I try to believe you,

Not today, today, today, today, today...

Tomorrow it may change [4x]" after I stopped singing. I looked around to find my family crying happy tears. There was only one thing that they remembered about her, it was that she always used to sing us to sleep, and sing it when we were upset. She said she made the song when she met dad.

_Flashback: _(hasn't met Ari)

We were all on the playground in preschool at recess, when a bunch of kids walked up to us when we were on the merry-go-round. I was drawing, in the center, Sora was spinning us with Roxas, cloud was sitting beside me watching me draw, and Namine was on one of the sides.

The kids (the wolf pack and imprints) stopped it causing Rox and Sor to fly backwards, Nam to fall off, and Clo and Me to fall on our backs. The kids laughed their asses off . I instantly got back up and glared at them, which caused them to laugh even harder. I got ready to use my powers to kill them,

**('no Bella')** Namine thought when she got up with everyone else.

One of the guys (Sam) got up on the merry-go-round and grabbed my drawing book, looked at what I was drawing, a silver wolf and handed it to the to the other kids. They all laughed and one kid (Paul) when it was handed to him, he tore it out of my drawing book and ripped it to pieces. Just before we could do anything, the caretaker came and smiled at us when she saw us with other kids. We keep to ourselves, I don't talk to anyone but my family, and neither does my family. I glared at her which wiped the grin right off her face.

She ushered the kids inside, we got off the merry-go-round and picked up all the pieces of the drawing and slowly walked inside. We had free time, so we all placed the pieces of it on the table and grabbed the tape. We started taping them all together; the teachers were too busy with the other kids to notice what we were doing, and soon we finished without any disturbances and I slipped it back into my drawing book. Cloud gave me a small smile. Sora, Namine, and Roxas were glaring at the other kids who just smirked right back at them. We didn't like to talk to other people outside of our family so we stuck together and wouldn't be apart. You had to force us to. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 5:50 almost time to leave. I guess the teachers saw this too because they started to put everything away.

All of the parents came soon after, mom and dad always came to get us together and no matter what, they would always be there even if dad had to work. He would take a break just to come and get us. And they were always the first parents there, we grabbed our stuff and ran towards them. I smiled at them and ran into dads arms and hugged him tightly not letting go. Dad instantly knew something was wrong and walked over to one of the teachers and asked

"did anything happen?"

"No, but the kids played together, all of them isn't that great? The other kids wanting to make friends with them?" she beamed.

Dad knew that that was the reason 'cause he knew how much it made us uncomfortable to talk to other kids and figured that the kids did something to us.

We left after she told him he had Nam, Rox, and me in his arms and mom had Clo and Sor in her arms. They put us in our car seats once we got to the car and the car ride was silent and you could see the tension getting to dad because he was gripping the steering wheel so tight that I thought it would break, and because we all could sense people watching us.

We got home and were safely inside the barrier that mom put up so we would be able to hide things that needed to be hidden.

My brothers, and sister went to the couch and I slowly followed them.

The first one who interrupted the silence was dad, he couldn't take not knowing any longer.

"What the hell happened?" he yelled and instantly looked guilty he bowed his head. Mom ran over to him to comfort him since she was his imprint she could always calm him down.

When he calmed down he looked at us. I sighed and pulled out the picture and handed it to mom and they looked at it and dad got pissed and mom started crying

" Why the hell did they do that to my baby?" dad yelled shaking. Mom touched his shoulder to calm him and walked over to us and hugged us all whispering,

"sorry for what we are" low enough so dad didn't hear it

We just hugged her tightly and did the same to dad.

I went to my room and fixed it with my powers and let out a sigh of annoyance.

_End of flashback_

All of them saw the memory going through my mind because I didn't shield my mind I wanted them to see it. They smiled at me I smirked right back at them. Suddenly the memory came too fast for me to shield it…

_Flashback:_

"its been a year"

Vexen said grinning at me. I screamed out trying to get away, it was useless. I've tried so many times unsuccessfully, it earned me a slap across the face. He chained me down to an examining table. I continued to scream, I heard the shouts of my siblings briefly before they were shut up in their room

"time for your lessons" he grinned from ear to ear .

I screamed as he climbed on top of me, he gagged me with his tie and ripped of my clothes he smirked watching me as he started thrusting into me I looked away not wanting to look at him as he did this I could hear his moans. I might be used to it, but I still found it disgusting I felt him come inside of me

He got off of me but left me chained there, gagged and naked because this wasn't the last time today.

_End of flashback_

They all saw it, they looked at me in horror. I sighed, and explained something that I had kept hidden from them and wanted to kept hidden forever.

"The lessons (rapes) that you had once a day, I would have three times a day two times if I was lucky enough. If Vexen was too busy it would be twice a day, when it hit a week it would be four times that day, when it hit a month it would be five times that day, and when it hit a year it would happen six times that day." I whispered quietly.

I looked down at my hands and felt them all hug me, crying I just sat silently. As another memory started to flash into my vision I was fast enough this time to block it from them.

_Flashback:_

All of the scientists were in my exam room cause they were going to test a new drug on me. Vexen smirked as he injected it into me, watching me very closely as he did.

I screamed and broke through the chains as I curled up in a ball holding myself together as my back started pulsating and screamed loudly when my back erupted, and suddenly pure black wings except for red streaks, with white and gray patches came from my back 15 feet long they encircled me.

All of the scientists started whispering to one another fascinated I started shaking in fear

**_'what did they do to me…. I'm a monster'_** I thought to myself ignoring the thoughts of my family

_End of Flashback_

I blinked several times coming back to reality I glanced all around me and my family all had worried expressions plastered onto their faces. (I call all of my friends my family even if we're not blood related)

"It's just that the memories just wont stop coming back to me" I whispered looking down in sadness pulling my knees to my chest. I pulled up the sleeves of my hoodie and saw the bandages that hid the scars that spoke of the past. And pain that I gave my family, they all had the same scars as me but I healed them so they don't have them anymore the only problem is that I can't heal myself so I'm stuck with the memories forever

_Flashback:_

I was alone in the bathroom in my aunts house while Nam, Clo, Rox, Ar, and Sor were downstairs it was the anniversary of moms death, and our birthday. This was, and still is the worst day of my life. I grabbed the knife that I took with me in my room when I got my food to eat up here and slit my wrists. I smirked watching the blood pour down on the tiles of the bathroom floor I slowly started to blackout from blood loss . . .

I woke up in a hospital

'god how I hate hospitals'

I thought

I heard Light ( the police chief in Florida)yelling at the doctor. I glanced down at my wrists to see them in restraints I smirked.

'**_they think this can hold me' _**I thought to myself as I undid them I looked around and saw that my siblings were all in the same room as me and in the same condition, with Iv's in their, arms, a heart rate monitor, and restraints I froze.

**_'shit no, no, no I hurt them I wasn't thinking I'm such an idiot'_** I thought in shock I was shaking violently, and noticed that a chair was by my bed. Ari was sleeping in it, I started taking off the restraints on my ankles and jumped out of bed and ran to the window, opened it and got on the windowsill getting ready to jump.

"NO, BELLA" Ari yelled waking them up they screamed,

**_'damn he had to wake up'_** I thought bitterly as he grabbed me around the waist I started to struggle against his hold but I couldn't break free because I was too weak. I slowly looked around to see that my siblings were crying, with a scared look on their faces I just whispered continuously "I'm sorry" shaking in Ari's arms.

Hospitals remind me too much of the Lab people in lab coats, needles, and all the bright lights

Roxas and Namine screamed. Ari let go of me and I ran to them Ari knew their fears just as well as I did.

Namine feared the sight of blood because she saw us all in pain and almost dying because of the torture they put us through. Roxas feared needles because of all the things they injected us with to see our reactions. Sora feared water because of how many times they would shock us in the mazes and it would be more painful with every step, and watching them continuously try to drown us in tubs of water for a punishment, and our family would have to watch this. Cloud is scared of people, he doesn't like to be touched because of what they did to us he's used to us touching him, but if it's someone he doesn't know he freaks out. Ari's fear is that he will not be loved because of what his **dad** put him through. He's scared that people wont accept him and that he has to be perfect. My fear is that I could lose the people I love just like mom, so I shield my emotions from peoples, including my family. I'm afraid of seeing a vision that I cannot change, but my worst fear is something that even my best friend doesn't know. That I fear hurting the people I care about with my powers.

Ari was calming Roxas while I was calming Namine whispering softly in her ear

"sh, sh, it'll be okay" in her ear over and over she slowly calmed down as did Rox

**_'I swear I wont ever do anything stupid like that again, I don't want to hurt you guys, I'm so sorry' _**I thought to them

'Good' they all thought

**_'do you forgive me'_**

**('yes even though there was nothing to forgive')**

Nam thought smiling

'Yep' they all agreed

We all hugged we hated seeing each other hurt.

"Can we go home?" I asked Light in a small voice he nodded his head before the doctor could say anything.

. . .

When we got home our aunt was waiting for us on the front porch. We lived with her since dad was an emotional wreck after mom was killed. She quickly thanked Charlie for bringing us home and pushed us inside. Once we were and Charlie was gone, she turned to me and started yelling at me

" YOU, you could have killed them I don't care about YOU and if YOU died! It 's your fault she's dead. I hate you, I hate you just fucking go die! They almost died because you were stupid and you don't give a fuck! You took her away from us, if you were never born none of this would have happened!" she screamed and slapped me across the face. I just stayed quiet, this always happens I'm used to it. It started when we moved here months ago.

I walked up to my room locked the door and threw myself onto my bed

**_'mom I'm sorry it's my fault your dead'_**

I thought blocking out my family

I looked at my wall behind my bed that I painted black except for the words in red, that describes my pain, hurt, sorrow, death, heartbreak, loveless, depressed, anger, worthless, dead in the inside, failure, no happiness, beaten, neglected, used, falling apart, and hate.

I wish I could go back and stop what happened.

I don't let anyone in my room because of the wall and I liked my privacy.

_End of flashback_

I glanced at my family and instantly knew they saw it because of the looks they were giving me. Namine was crying I looked down in sadness and stayed silent not moving. The pain that they were in and I was in all came crashing down on me in that split second.

* * *

Review, Review, Review

Sorry for another cliffy but I promise the next chapter wont be as sad


	7. The Birthday Mess

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight so :p

Key to pack mind:

**Paul: Bold**

_Sam: italic_

Embry: regular

_**Quil: Bold, Italic**_

**Jared: bold, underlined**

_Leah: italic, underlined_

Seth: ( )

Collin:== ==

_Brady: s italic s_

**_Bella: bold, italic, underlined_**

Sora:+ +

_Roxas: (italic)_

**Namine: (bold)**

Ari: (underlined)

_Cloud: / italic/_

Chapter 5: The Birthday Mess

* * *

Charlie's P.O.V.

The phone rang at the station and I quickly answered it.

"Hello, this is Charlie Swan the chief of the Forks Police station how can I help you?"

"Uh, chief Swan do you know where your kids are?" the lady at the other side of the line asked stupidly.

"Um, yeah they're at school" I stated in an annoyed voice.

'Of course they're at school is she an idiot?' I thought to myself

"Well this is Mrs. Cope the receptionist at Forks high and none of them showed up for school." Mrs. Cope sighed.

"Where would they be?" I asked her in disbelief.

"I don't know I called to see if you knew".

"I'll check the house" I said to her hanging up the phone and putting on my jacket.

"I have to go" when I said this, the whole station looked at me like I was crazy.

"The kids aren't at school" I said leaving. I briefly hear them say

" okay, hope you find them" as I hopped into my cruiser and started it up turning on the sirens and speeded to the house. I ran inside leaving the car on and sirens, I checked all the rooms and found all of them empty. I ran outside and turned off the car,

"shit" I cussed.

'Those kids are going to be the death of me' I thought as I dialed Billy's number for the second time today. Gratefully he picked it up

"hello" he mumbled.

"Um, hey Billy are the kids at your house?" I asked praying that they were.

"Um, no why"

" I got a call at the station and it was the school, they didn't show up at school" I said panicking once again.

"Did you go home and check all the rooms" he sighed in annoyance.

"Yes I'm at the house right now and I checked all the rooms"

"Okay Charlie I'll be right there" he said hanging up the phone.

I hung up the phone and flopped down on the couch hanging my head into my hands and waited for Billy to arrive.

. . .

"Hello" Billy answered his cell phone.

"Dad where are you?" Jacob asked.

"I'm at Charlie's house the kids are missing" Billy yelled into the phone aggravated.

"The pack is here and we'll be right there" Jacob answered hanging up on Billy.

**Paul's P.O.V.**

We all heard the phone call and headed out to Light's

'**_I hope it's not another thing like Charlie did in the morning' _**Quil thought annoyed.

'Yeah' we all agreed quickly changing into wolf form

and bolted towards his house. Lucky we didn't run into the bloodsuckers, when we got there we transformed and slipped on our shorts and walked into the house. Through the back door we entered the living room to see Billy comforting Light who was a mess.

"Light have you checked all of the rooms?" Sam asked.

"Yes, every single one Billy, I even checked they're not here" he whispered.

"Alright it's been hours I'm calling the police" Billy said. My heart stopped, it hit me as hard as a rock. Bella… my imprint is gone… missing I didn't realize it, but I had already fallen head over heels for her. Her attitude, her brown eyes that looked black, but if you look closely they're brown, her black hair with white, red, and gray highlights, her everything. Then I knew I wouldn't ignore the imprint I love her to much to.

My breathing became faster and I fell to my knees as I heard Billy talking on the phone. Sam walked over to me with Jared,

"breathe Paul you have to calm down. We'll find her" Sam said to me and Jared nodded his head and smirked.

'**So your not going to ignore it' **Jared thought,

**'nope'.**

_' You don't realize it but you fall for them pretty fast' _Sam thought.

**'Yeah' **I agreed, as I tried to calm my breathing.

Almost as instantly as Billy's made the call a whole search party came. I calmed down a bit knowing that more people were looking for her. The Cullen's even came. People were assigned places to look while Billy, Charlie, and I stayed in case they came back. All the wolves searched the woods with everyone after Light showed pictures of all of them.

_**Bella's P.O.V. **_

"We should probably get back" Ari whispered as the sky darkened. The boys got up but, Namine and I stayed put on the ground by moms tomb ston,e as she sobbed uncontrollably the boy's sighed.

Ari picked me up and put me on his back I wrapped my arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Cloud picked Nam up and did the same as Ar and she did the same as me.

Rox didn't get into his hummer and neither did we

"I'll get it tomorrow" he said

So, we started walking in the forest dodging trees, roots, brushes, and rocks. We're wolves so it's easy to find our way home in the woods, the only sound we made was Namine sobbing into Clouds shirt. Normally I would hit Ari for picking me up but I felt like I couldn't really move so I let him.

(Ari P.O.V.)

"Holy shit" I said.

"He actually called a search party, fuck!" Clo cussed, Namine and Al stayed quiet, Sora sighed

"Dad" he yelled as we walked out of the woods, causing all the attention to turn to us and sighs of relief as Light ran to us.

"Where are the girls?" he asked I rolled my eyes.

"Dad yeah Ari and I have a random pair of arms and legs wrapped around us." Cloud sighed in annoyance, he really didn't need this, none of did.

"Oh" was all Light said looking at the girls.

"Are they okay?" he asked I just shrugged, as we walked into the house I was about to put Bella down when she flipped off my back and landed on her feet, walking to Namine to help her off of Cloud's back.

It was creepy everyone was staring at us; I get that we were dressed up but still. Paul the guy who Bella imprinted on looked like he was about to piss his pants when he saw Bella in her dress!

('He better remember it well cause this is a very rare occasion') I thought as we all went to our rooms to change.

**_Bella's P.O.V._**

Nam and I went to my room silently after she grabbed her clothes from her room.

"Bella" she whispered so softly that if I weren't a werewolf I might not have heard her,

"yeah" I whispered back to her.

"Uh, I'm sorry for everything that happened" she mumbled with more tears falling.

"It's not your fault" I sighed as I hugged her until she stopped crying.

"Well it's not your fault either" she said, I looked away.

"Lets get changed" I said, changing the subject.

We started changing, I had my dress off and so did Nam when the guys burst in. Namine screamed as we both grabbed our dresses and held them in front of us. I threw a book at them.

"Are you guys okay? I heard screaming" dad yelled probably getting his shotgun.

"Yeah, uh we walked in on the girls changing" Sora yelled back.

"Well get the hell out of there and let them change!" dad yelled at the boys.

They bolted out of the room, slamming the door behind them and ran down the stairs before he grounded them.

We both sighed in annoyance as we started to change again. I changed into a tank top to go under my black baggy shirt with a skull and crossbones on the front, a skirt, a pair of black guys pants that had holes to go over it that were baggy too, and a belt to hold them up on me. The pants were really big on me, the belt had hearts breaking that went all the way around. I also had on my hoodie, and my hightops. Nam put on a tank top, a baggy white shirt that says 'watch out for my pets' in black bold letters, some short shorts, a pair of baggy guys blue jeans with holes, and her sneakers.

The boys knock this time

"So now you knock?" Nam yelled irritated.

"Come on in" I told them, they walked in laughing I rolled my eyes. When I saw the money in their hands to pay me I smirked as they all paid me including Namine, I put the money away.

We all walked down the stairs, Namine and I were the last ones. We heard gasps because of what my sister and I were wearing.

**_'Bite me, we like wearing guys clothes' _**I thought. Nam nodded in agreement, they quickly recovered and yelled.

"Happy birthday" I ignored them. Charlie at least, didn't he knew how we felt about today? I just walked into the living room and sat down on the arm of the couch, as Nam sat beside me and the rest of my family in the chairs or on the couch.

"Geese ungrateful" I heard someone say, it ticked me off but I stayed silent.

"You guys should be happy it's your birthday" dad said. I just sighed

"So what, it's not that important. So we were born, who gives a shit it's just another stupid fucking holiday," I whispered and my family (including Ari) nodded their heads in agreement. Everyone just stared at us in shock except for Charlie.

"How can you say that?" Paul asked in disbelief.

"Easy today is the worst day of our lives! Mom was killed, we were kidnapped for two years, and the only good thing that happened is that we met Ari today!" I gave him a sad smirk as I stated it plainly,

"anyway we don't celebrate it" Namine whispered softly. Dad slowly nodded his head.

Light walked up to us in his police uniform and sat down on the table in front of us.

"So Light, how are the kids?" I asked changing the subject.

"Oh they're fine, they're here actually." He smirks and right after he said that I heard footsteps. Ella and Isy pouched onto me I chuckled at them.

"Bell" they cried in unison. They are the people that I allow to call me that. They called Sor, So just like me they were the only ones allowed to call him that. Sora and me were the only ones allowed to call them Is and Ell.

"We missed you so much" they grinned, I chuckled.

"Yeah, I missed you guys too" I said hugging them close to me not letting go.

Light laughed as they made themselves comfortable in Sora's and my lap.

"They still love you guys even after all this time" he grinned.

I glanced up and saw Paul watching me with Is, with love in his eyes.

**'Looks like she'd make a great mom' **he thought.

**_'To bad I don't know if I can have them'_** I thought sadly.

I smirked at him and waved, he let a very shocked expression appear on his face. He waved back blushing from the packs laughter, I figured out that, that it didn't happen often or ever.

Edward growled, I glared at him. The glare said 'I'm not your girlfriend!'

Light and dad started talking to each other.  
"So how were the kids in Florida" Dad asked.

"Seriously the truth?" Light questioned.

"Yeah of course the truth" Dad stated.

"Well then, I'll give you the truth. Um, I don't know how to say this, but your kids all have records." Light chuckled at everyone's expressions and continued…

" the worst record is you eldest daughter" he smirked dad gave me a shocked look that said 'explain now!'

"Well dad, it was just a few fights" I smirked.

"A few my ass" Charlie yelled.

"Some fires" I stated plainly.

"Some" he yelled again.

"And skipping school, races, and one minor explosion which they have no proof of" I chuckled.

"Minor? You blew up your entire middle school! 25 kids were sent to the hospital in critical condition" he yelled.

"And again you have no proof."

"No proof, how about a dozen eye witnesses that can place you at the scene?"

"Whose stories are as different as the person they are" I answered plainly.

"She's got you there" my family laughed (not dad)

"damn" he grumbled.

"Okay this wont go into the books, so did you or didn't you?" As he said this all heads turned to me, except my siblings and Ari they were there they knew I did it.

"Yeah, that bitch deserved it" I smirked evilly.

"Aha" Light yelled.

"It doesn't matter, it was of the books and anyway we got expelled from that school, and that wasn't the last explosion" I chuckled.

"Well anyway, I came to check on you guys because of you probation and to give you your license back. The twins have been bugging me to come and see you" he rolled his eyes.

"Charlie, before you say anything you have some great kids even after everything that they have been through. Be is a great student, gets strait A's, is great with kids even though she's the way she is, she's loyal, trusting, and can put up one hell of a fight." Before dad could comment a small voice broke though the silence.

"We love Bell and especially when she sings to us" Isy grinned looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Alright fine" I said. I usually don't sing in front of this many people but for them I would do anything.

"What song?" I asked, they looked at each other, nodded and said  
"slipped away" they smiled. I smirked and nodded, I looked around and watched as the whole room turned silent to hear me sing. The girls in the room from my school hoped I couldn't sing.

I closed my eyes and started

"Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Oh

Na, na na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you (a growl came from Paul, I just rolled my eyes)  
Goodbye on the hand (Paul sighed in relief)  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't

Oh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Oh

I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by

Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere you're not coming back

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same no..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh...

Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you" (Slipped Away By: Avril Lavigne)

**_'That was for you mom'_** I thought.

"Now So" Ell said he nodded his head and glanced at Rox and Clo with a silent question. They nod their head,

"Forfeit the game before somebody else  
Takes you out of the frame  
And puts your name to shame  
Cover up your face you can't run the race  
The pace is too fast you just won't last

You love the way I look at you  
While taking pleasure  
In the awful things you put me through  
You take away if I give in  
My life, my pride is broken

You like to think you're never wrong  
(You live what you've learned)  
You have to act like you're someone  
(You live what you've learned)

You want someone to hurt like you  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you've been through  
(You live what you've learned)

You love the things I say I'll do  
The way I'll hurt myself again  
Just to get back at you  
You take away when I give in  
My life, my pride is broken

You like to think you're never wrong  
(You live what you've learned)  
You have to act like you're someone  
(You live what you've learned)

You want someone to hurt like you  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you've been through  
(You live what you've learned)

Forfeit the game before somebody else  
Takes you out of the frame  
And puts your name to shame  
Cover up your face you can't run the race  
The pace is too fast you just won't last

Forfeit the game before somebody else  
Takes you out of the frame  
And puts your name to shame  
Cover up your face you can't run the race  
The pace is too fast you just won't last

You like to think you're never wrong  
(You live what you've learned)  
You have to act like you're someone  
(You live what you've learned)

You want someone to hurt like you  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you've been through  
(You live what you've learned)

You like to think you're never wrong  
(Forfeit the game)  
(You live what you've learned)  
You have to act like you're someone  
(Forfeit the game)  
(You live what you've learned)

You want someone to hurt like you  
(Forfeit the game)  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you've been through  
(You live what you've learned)" (Points of Authority By: linkin Park )

But we love it when they sing together" Isy said and Ell nodded

"Okay what song?" I asked

"bring me to life" they beamed

**_'oh they absolutely love that song'_** I thought smirking

" How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything

Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)  
I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life" (Bring me to Life By: Evanescence)  
when we finished I looked down and saw that the kids were asleep. I smirked and looked up at dad who was frozen in shock.

"Uh, dad can Light and the kids stay here tonight, they're out" I asked him, all he did was nod. I looked at Sora and we both got up and walked past all the people. I smirked as I walked by Paul making sure to brush against him, I felt him shiver and stare at me as I walked up the stairs to my room.

Sora and I set the kids down on my bed I kissed their foreheads goodnight.

When we were walking back down the stairs into the living room we saw that all the people were gone except for the pack and Ligth I sighed in relief. I hated being around a lot of people.

Once I sat down on the sofa by Light I smirked and said,

"you're the only ones that they fall asleep on, not even my wife and I do that" I chuckled at him saying that.

"Dad, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but I thought that Aunt Renee told you" I stated.

"No she didn't, why didn't she?" he snapped.

"It's probably because she hates Be, and she wanted her to get into trouble" Clo said quietly.

"That's stupid, why would she hate Bella?" Sam asked.

"She blames her for moms death, and the worst part is that Bella believes her" Rox whispered.

"I'm going to bed" I whispered. Before they could ask me if it was true.

* * *

Review the next chapter will be better okay oh and sorry it took so long to type bye.


	8. Edwards Realization About Bella

Disclaimer: I do not own if I did Edward would be killed by the pack

Key to pack mind:

**Paul: Bold**

_Sam: italic_

Embry: regular

_**Quil: Bold, Italic**_

**Jared: bold, underlined**

_Leah: italic, underlined_

Seth: ( )

Collin: == ==

_Brady: s italic s_

**_Bella: bold, italic, underlined_**

Sora: + +

_Roxas: (italic)_

**Namine: (bold)**

Ari: (underlined)

_Cloud: / italic/_

Chapter 6: Edward's Realization About Alice

* * *

**_Bella's P.O.V._**

. . .

The next day

I woke up to Isy, crying

"Hey honey what's wrong" I asked her

"I … I saw a vampire" she cried

I sniffed the air and smelt Edward's scent, I froze he was here again, how the hell does he get in?

**_'I'm going to kill him'_** I thought, he could have hurt them I growled.

The girls and Light know about vampires and werewolves because I accidentally changed in front of them one day, so we had to explain it and they were ok with it. They thought that it was really cool.

I picked up Isy and Ell who woke up to her sisters crying, I walked down the steps with them in my arms, and into the kitchen to cook breakfast.

"So what do you guys want to eat" I said after I put them down and squatted to their height on the chairs.

"Pancakes" they both said at the same time.

"Can we help Bell like at home when you watched us" they asked with pleading eyes?

"Of course you can" I smirked,

"Yay" they yelled in happiness,

"But everyone is still sleeping so we have to do it quietly" I whispered,

"Ok" they whispered back.

"Alright I'll get the pancake mix and chocolate chips" I smirked at them as dad groaned walking into the kitchen.

"Oh sorry dad did we wake you up?" I asked feeling guilty.

"No I got up because the guys and girls of La Push are coming here for breakfast so cook a lot" I laughed at that.

"With Nam and the boys I have to" I smirked.

"So I'll be feeding a army" I chuckled.

"Yep" dad grinned.

'Paul better take care of her or I'll kill him' dad thought.

**_'So the guys told him'_** I thought shocked.

"Were helping" the girls suddenly said looking up from mixing the pancake mix, water, and sprinkling the chocolate chips in a bowl,

"Great" dad said grinning at them.

"Dad, can you get the milk, eggs, sausage, bacon, and bread out?" I asked him?

"Sure" he said fetching everything I needed.

After he handed me the stuff I started cooking up a storm and laughed as I was letting the girls flip the pancakes and French toast with my help, otherwise we'd have a mess. The bacon, sausage, eggs, and pancakes were done when they came.

"The foods almost done" dad said to them from the living room, watch football.

"Who's cooking?" Sam asked.

"Bella" Nam said from the living room as dad continued trying to explain football to her failing at it if I might add.

"Does she need any help" Emily asked?

"No, don't let Nam into the Kitchen" I called.

"Why?" Kim asked

"Cause the last time she helped she burnt the kitchen to the ground" I sighed remembering it.

"For the thousandth time I'm sorry" she yelled, as dad continued trying to explain it to her and the guys got involved too.

"Dad you might as well give up on teaching her football, she's a lost cause" I said as I flipped a piece of French toast with the girls.

**Paul's P.O.V.**

I walked into her house and could smell the food instantly I almost started drooling and moaned it smelt so good!

**'Charlie's evidently not cooking'** I thought to the guys causing them to chuckle.

"Who's cooking?" Sam asked drooling.

"Bella" Charlie said from in the living room.

_**'Cool man she can cook! That's a trait they have to have!'**_ Quil and Embry thought together. Cause us, the guys who imprinted to smack them on the back of the head. I leaned against the doorway to the kitchen I watched her and the kids cooking French toast as the rest of the guys and the girls went to the living room, and the guys were trying to explain Namine football after Light gave up. I looked at Bella as she danced around in the kitchen, I really wanted to wrap my arms around her waist and swing her around.

"Bella?" I asked

"Yeah"

"Can I help?" I asked looking down as the pack laughed at me, not the imprinted ones.

"Yeah can you put the food on the table, don't eat anything" she answered and continued cooking.

"Okay" I said as I started putting everything on the table, while again the guys started laughing but stopped when the girls yelled at them.

**'Wait till you guys imprint' **I growled.

'Not going to happen' Embry thought.

_'Oh really' _Sam thought.

Before we could do anything else Alice called

"The foods ready" causing guys to run but stopped, since the rule that the girls and humans got their stuff first since the girls could get Injured.

"Thanks" she said kissing me on the cheek, I blushed.

**_Bella's P.O.V._**

When I called, the boys and Charlie walked down the step in only pajama bottoms except Charlie.

"Took you guys long enough" Nam said.

"We smelt the food" they replied getting their food and sitting down on the couch as did everyone else. I grabbed Isy a plate and Sor a plate for Ell. I sat down on the right side of the couch with Isy in my lap and Paul sat on the arm of the couch by me.

"I still don't get it" Nam said confused.

"What, you tried to teach her football didn't you" Clo laughed,

"yeah how did you know" dad asked

"because many have tried and failed" Ari laughed.

"Isy, what you want to eat" I asked her?

"Pancakes" she said clapping her hands, I smirked and started feeding her .

"Who has" his dad asked?

"Bella, Ari, Sor, Clo, and me" Rox stated.

"She knows football?" Quil said shocked.

"Yeah what about it?" I said looking up.

"Alright what happens" Embry asked?

"When two teams step onto a football field, each is battling for every inch it can take from the other. Each team wants to defend the field that is behind it and invade the field in front of it. Ultimately, they want to gain enough ground to score a touchdown or field goal." I stated plainly

The boys just stared at me in shock.

"What did she say" Nam asked?

"I'll dumb it down for you, there are two teams. Ones on offense and ones on defense the one on offense wants to get as many yards they can get for their advantage, or get a touchdown or field goal. A touchdown is when a player crosses the field into the end zone. A touchdown is 6 points, but if they kick the football into the goal it is 7 points. A field goal is when the players haven't made a touchdown and have to make a field goal, or they can rush and try to make a touchdown. A field goal is 3 points do you get it" I asked her?

"Not the slightest" she said.

"I give up" I sighed.

"We do too she's hopeless" Sam sighed in defeat.

"Aren't you going to eat anything" Paul asked me changing the subject?

"No I'm not hungry" I stated.

"Told you dad, she doesn't really eat" Cloud said.

"You know, I'm starting to think you're anorexic" dad whispered concerned.

"Dad, if you want me to lift up my shirt and show you that I'm not I will" I whispered, getting ready to lift up my shirt the boys without imprints howled causing the girls, Paul, Sam, Jared, and My family to smack them.

"No, no that's not necessary" dad said, as he and Paul glare at the boys who howled they just shrunk back into their seats tying to hide.

I reached to pick up Isy's plate and hit Paul's hand, as he reached for his food electricity shot threw my hand and his, he froze in shock

**'her temperature is the same as mine' **he thought astonished.

**_'Shit'_** I thought all of the pack looked at me and watched my family eat.

('This is not good') Ari thought,

**_'no shit Sherlock'_** I thought thinking of a way to change the subject.

"Dad I can't go to school today because I have to go to the Cullen's" I mumbled.

"What?" Paul and the pack yelled.

"He asked me to come over, and I think he might finally get it into his leach head that we are not dating!" I growled. Dad nodded and the pack, imprints, and Paul sighed in relief .

**_'Or should I say forced to'_** I thought to myself, my family nodded in agreement.

_'Did she just say leach?'_ Sam thought,

**'yeah, she did'** Paul thought grinning.

**'So first she knows about vampires, second she hates them and third she's not dating Edward! Maybe she likes werewolves man!'** Jared thought to Paul.

**'Don't know, doubt it'** Paul thought back,

_'don't be so negative' _Sam thought.

**'Fine maybe she does'** Paul thought quietly,

**'there you go man' **Jared laughed.

**'Shut up' **Paul yelled in his thoughts.

I rolled my eyes at their thought,

**_'they're all idiots' _**I thought to my family.

**('Yeah and I love the fact that they can't hear us think cause of your power')** Nam thought giggling!

('Yep they're idiots') Ari agreed.

**_'Like you have any right to call someone an idiot Ari' _**I laughed!

('Am not') he thought,

_('and of course he's 5 years old too' )_ Rox laughed.

**_'Oh I forgot about that how could I forget that?'_ **I thought remembering…

('I am not') Ari pouted,

+'Yes you're'+ Sor laughed,

**_'see even your imprint agrees' _**I chuckled.

('Sor why') Ari cried,

+'cause you are'+ Sor laughed again.

('Fine') Ari thought.

Paul looked down into my lap at Bell,

"what's your name?" he asked.

('could he sound anymore like a creeper?') Ari thought.

**_'At least he didn't add little girl'_** I thought.

_('Yeah true') _Rox agreed.

"Isabella, but I like to be called Is. Bell and So are the only ones aloud to call me Isy and this is my sister Elisabeth she likes to be called Ella and Bell and So are only aloud to call her Ell just as we are the only ones aloud to call them Bell and So" she grinned breathlessly.

"Why?" Paul asked.

"Our mother used to call her that it, reminds her of mom so she doesn't like being called that" Rox whispered.

"Oh, you must really love them?" Paul asked.

"Yeah and they love me" I laughed and the girls grinned nodding their heads.

_**'Oh, poor Paul he has to compete for Alice's love with two little girls!' **_Quil thought, causing Embry to laugh his ass off. Paul growled.

Everyone soon finished eating

"You guys don't have to go to school either" dad said to my family. They nodded their heads. It was sunny out so the Cullen's wouldn't be in school today, just because we are part vampire doesn't mean we sparkle like the others.

"Okay boys clean up" Emily ordered. The boys did as told since she was the alphas imprint.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes those are rules, the girls cook and the boys clean up. That means you four too" she said to Ari, Sor, Clo, and Rox giving them a glare, they bolted out of their seats and into the kitchen.

"Dude your girlfriend is scary" Ari whispered low enough so she wouldn't hear.

"You have no idea" Sam whispered back as he washed the dishes with the guys.

"Dad I'm going to go, I'll be okay" I said getting up.

"Okay" he answered as I walked to the door Paul followed me out of the house.

"Be safe" he whispered so softly I barely heard him and kissed me on the forehead.

"I will, you too" I said right before I got into my car and drove off.

. . .

I arrived at the Cullen's house to see Edward waiting for me ticked off.

"Where were you?" he growled.

"First off, you didn't tell me a time! And secondly, don't you growl at me you fucking bastard!" I growled right back.

"Whatever, why do you smell like wet dog? Were you with those pups again? I told you that you are not aloud to go near them!" He yelled,

"yes I was and you can't tell me what to do, and they are not pups they're my friends. And I know that you know because I turned in front of you one time" I growled, shaking trying to control my anger.

"I know but your not like them" he laughed as he picked me up and spun my around. All I could think was his scent… I hated it I can handle the rest of the Cullen's scents but not his!

"Edward put me fucking down now" I ordered and he slowly put me down.

"No, no, no that is not the way a lady should talk. Being around those dogs must have done this to you, maybe I should kill them" he frowned thinking.

"Eddy I like this Bella" Emmett laughed, coming out of the house with the rest of the family.

"Edward don't break the treaty, and hello Bella" Carlisle said smiling and waved.

"Hey Carlisle, 'You touch them Edward and I will kill you! Did you forget that I am not in their pack? So there is no treaty, and by the way the only reason I was acting the way before is because me and my family made a bet about it."

"What kind of bet? And for how much?" Em asked.

"A bet saying that I had to act like a girl, and dress like one, for a hundred thousand each and if I lost six hundred thousand!" I said to Em.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Edward said.

"But seriously Edward, did you have to break into my house in the middle of the night two days in a row" I yelled.

"Edward you didn't" Alice yelled.

"Yes you're adorable when your sleeping, and it's nice to know that when I change you, you wont feel bad about not having any kids" he smiled his crocked smile completely ignoring Alice.

"Okay, one you sound like a creeper, two how adorable would my fist be in you face? Three you ever do that when they are in my room again I swear to god I will fucking kill him! And four, YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO CHANGE ME BECAUSE I HATE YOU! GO FUCK A TREE, CAUSE THAT'S THE ONLY THING THAT WILL LET YOU" I yelled at him.

"But that poor tree" Jazz laughed.

"That is true" I smirked.

"Bella is the queen of cussing" Em bowed laughing.

"Oh, don't lie to yourself" he said, forcefully pushing me into the house.

Emmett went back to the video game Resident Evil

"regular edition or gold edition?" I asked him.

"Gold" he mumbled and froze.

"Wow, you know the game?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah I have it" I laughed.

"She's a tomboy, what do you expect?" Alice laughed I smirked at her.

"From the looks of it, you suck" I said as Edward was trying to drag me upstairs with him into his room.

**_'Like that's going to happen' _**I thought to myself.

"Em are you really sure you that you can play?" I laughed watching him die. He threw the controller, almost breaking it.

"Em if you break another, we'll kill you" Esme threatened, he got up from the couch and gave me a bear hug.

"Nice to see you Belly Bear" he laughed releasing me, so his family could hug me. I like Edwards family just not him. He's a manipulative asshole.

"Like you could do any better" he laughed, going back to the game.

"Oh you are so on! I never back down from a challenge" I said climbing over the couch to sit next to him.

"You may be a tomboy, but I bet you don't even no how to . . . turn it on" while he was talking I hit the PS3 button to turn it on, and putting down my backpack pulling out my game of it.

"My game" I said going to the PS3 and switching the games, and walked back to the couch and sat back down and turned on the game.

"Bella don't you want to go to my room to see what it looks like" Edward said.

"Not in a million years" I growled at him.

"Ha, ha you're such a joker, come on" he laughed.

"Now, when the hell are you going to fucking get it into your head that we are not dating here? Maybe if I type it in you'll get it" I told him as I went to the friend box and pulled up a text box, and typed in

'I hate you and I imprinted on someone else, you and me are NEVER going to happen!'

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

'I imprinted and love him' I continued typing.

"it is eventually!" he said running out of the house.

"I think he finally realized it" Em grinned.

"Yeah he did, and you imprinted?" Alice screamed tackling me

"yeah" I laughed.

"Congratulations" Carlisle said.

"Thanks" I whispered.

"He hurts you, big brother will kill him" Em stated plainly.

"Brothers" Jazz said shocking everyone, except me and Alice we, already saw it. They knew about my powers and everything.

"Sisters" Alice and Rose said.

"Thanks" I smirked, as Al jumped off of me and into Jazz's lap,

"let's play" I said as I went to where we could change costumes, and changed into the red riding hood one and Em the metal one.

"Awesome" he grinned, I put the difficulty to amateur so he could live. He barely began on his own, so lets see how he does with me.

"Wow, you have infinite ammo" Em said shocked.

"Yeah, so you don't need ammo but you'll need medicines" he nodded his head and picked a Gatling gun and a hand gun. I picked out a rocket launcher, sniper rifle, and a shotgun rifle.

We started after that, I had to save his ass quite a few times, and almost killed him on propose quiet a few times too.

. . .

"You should get home Bella it's getting late" Carlisle said, walking out of his office.

"Yeah" I said getting up and taking my game out of the PS3.

"Bye" Carlisle Said.

"Bye lil sis" Em said swinging me around,

"call us if we need to beat some sense into that boy" Jazz said seriously.

"'Kay bye big brother bear" I said as I got out of Em's hug and into my Lamborghini Diablo.

I drove away way faster then the speed limit, and shockingly arrived home without any cops. And everyone was waiting for me on the porch.

"So how'd it go?" Paul asked as he rushed to my side as I parked the car and he opened my door.

"Why cant you boys do that?" Emily and Kim asked Sam and Jared

"sorry" they apologized.

"Fine, I think he finally figured it out" I smirked, as every wolf scrunched their noses at the smell of the Cullen's.

"Oh and I beat Em's ass in Resident Evil 5 gold edition" I laughed.

"Let me guess? You did what you do to me shot him with a rocket launcher a few times" Ari laughed.

"Yep, now I'm going to take a shower" I said.

**_'I need to calm down a bit and get the scent off of me'_** I thought walking up the stairs.

**('alright') **Nam thought back to me.

'Oh her with water dripping from her body' Embry thought,

**'Shut up she's mine' **Paul growled!

_'Embry shut up before you die by Paul's hands' _Sam ordered!

'Alright' Embry pouted.

I just ignored it and went into the bathroom, turned on the shower waited for it to heat up and stepped into the hot steamed shower. It calmed me down instantly and I let out my wings a bit loving the feeling of water on them, and the anger I felt was forgotten.

**Paul's P.O.V.**

I was still pissed off and shaking when I heard the water in the shower turn on. My thoughts drifted to her, causing Quil and Embry to laugh their asses off.

"You guys should go, it's getting late" Light said but gave us all a look that said,

'come back tomorrow to figure this all out' I nodded my head, and left with the guys even though it pained me to.

_'You'll see her tomorrow'_ Sam thought reassuring me.

**_Bella's P.O.V._**

When I got out of the shower, I slipped on the bandages and my pj's and walked to my room, finding that everyone had either left or was asleep I laid down and fell asleep to.

. . .

I woke up to the sound of my window being opened. I shot up and saw Edward was at the foot of my bed grinning at me. Before I could do anything to stop him, he pinned me down with his vampire strength and put my arms above my head.

"Bella I'm going to make you mine forever whether you like it or not!" I froze.

"No, no, no, no, no, no" I screamed as he grinned, and used his nail to scratch my neck and chest causing my shirt to rip and the bandages. I screamed again when he moved to my shorts, the blood lost was making me faint. But I refused to lose coconsciousness and continued screaming for help earning a slap across the face.

_/Cloud's P.O.V. /_

I woke up to the sound of screaming.

_/'oh, shit Bella'/ _I thought!

**('Something's wrong, it's coming from Be's room'**) Nam thought

I heard dad get up and get his shotgun. We all had woken up bloody and followed him to her room. He kicked down the door, what we saw was horrifying. Edward had Bella pinned to her bed, her shirt was destroyed and she was bleeding really bad.

_/'why aren't we bleeding'/ _I thought questionably.

**('She must be blocking it from us')**

**_Bella's P.O.V._**

Dad kicked open my door and fired his shotgun at Edward seeing what was happening. Edward quickly fled, as everyone got into their fighting stance ready to pounce.

Once he was gone all I could think about was Vexen's touches and Edward's words

"Bella I'm going to make you mine forever whether you like it or not" they just kept repeating over and over in my head.

I curled up in a ball shaking when I felt Nam touch me' I screamed.

"Bella it's us, your family we're not going to hurt you." Nam cried as she slipped on me a camisole, my hoodie, and some baggy pants I screamed while she did it.

"Calm down, we're not going to hurt you" Ari said, slowly picking me up, careful of my injuries.

"We need to take her to the hospital" Dad said as Ari carried me down the stairs and set me down on the couch.

"No, hospitals" I mumbled.

"Why?" dad asked scared.

"She hates hospitals, it's better if we look at her here" Sor said crying. Just as everyone was, it took a lot to make them cry but if anyone of us got hurt they would.

"Okay I'll call Billy" dad said. Even in my state I knew that he was calling to tell him that the treaty was broken.

**Paul's P.O.V.**

"Hello" I answered Billy's phone, tired it was 3:00 in the morning.

**'Who the hell calls at this hour?**' I thought bitterly.

"Oh hey Charlie, Billy is asleep right now, what can I do for you?" I yawned as everyone woke up stretching. Well he was a elder of the tribe.

"You guys get over here right now! A leech broke the treaty!" The guys grinned fully awake now howling.

**'Time to kill some leeches' **I thought.

'About damn time' they agreed. I had a bad feeling about this,

"how did they" I asked as a nagging question popped into my head

**'how'd he know what happened?'**

"Edward tried to rape Bella she's bleeding really bad!" I froze, all the howls stopped I was beyond pissed as he hung up the phone I punched the wall in anger shaking.

"Come on guys, the girls will ride their mates" Sam ordered after he told the girls they were a complete mess! The council had already left when they heard that the treaty was broken. I ran out of the house and exploded into a wolf. The rest of the guys followed suit.

**'I'm going to kill that fucking leach'** I screamed in my head!

_'Paul go for it but later, she needs you' _with that Sam phased letting Emily down and ran into Light's house.

I could feel her pain like it was my own. I changed back and ran into the house into the living room where I sensed Alice was, I found her curled up in a ball shaking when she saw me she ran to me almost tripping in the process and hugged me with all her might. I wrapped my arms around her happy to have her safe in my arms

"I…was…so sc.. ared" she repeated over and over.

"Alice I know that you… please show… us… your … wounds" I whispered. She only nodded her head against my chest

**'If he bit her he's so dead' **I growled.

I picked her up, seeing as she wouldn't let go of me and set her down on the couch slowly, careful of her wounds. As the Cullen's burst in all of the wolves growled, I ignored it keeping all my attention on my imprint.

I slowly unzipped her hoodie and shirt and pulled it off of her I grabbed a wash cloth that someone set down on the table. All the attention was turned to Bella as I cleaned her wound. I froze in shock at the wound completely heal right before my eyes! she bit her lip and slipped her shirt and hoodie on.

"We have some explaining to do guys" she said looking at her family and patted the arm of the couch.

_**'I had never seen anyone heal that fast what is she?' **_Quil thought.

'**There is nothing wrong with my imprint' **I growled at him.

_'Paul stand down there is something wrong with her' _Sam ordered.

**'I know'** I thought sadly, and sat down by her all the attention turned back to the Cullen's.

**_Bella's P.O.V._**

"It's not their fault! They had nothing to do with him, so don't go breaking you treaty with them and start a pointless war that will result in many deaths" I yelled! Causing Em to beam and pick me up.

_'How does she know about the treaty?' _Sam thought. I rolled my eyes

**_'they sure are slow' _**I thought amused.

**('Hell yeah' ) **Nam laughed.

"Sorry about Eddy, boy we'll kill him, Belly Bear" that was their nickname for me.

"I know big brother Emy bear" I laughed he always knew how to make me laugh, and he let go of me and Al quickly replaced him almost tackling me to the ground.

"Jazz how the hell can you handle her" I groaned Jazz gave a wicked grin I groaned once again from the mental images that he was sending me. Al released me and hit Jazz in the back of the head like Rosalie does to Em and whispered to me,

"Bella I'm so sorry I didn't see it sooner" and if she was human from the look she gave she would be bawling.

"It's okay" I whispered suddenly before anyone knew what was happening. Rosalie hugged me as tight as she could, something that no one expected.

"I'm sorry this happened. It happened to me too! We'll kill him for sure" she cried.

"It's okay, it's happened to me before so I'm used to it" I whispered in her ear so no one could hear, pulling away she was wide eyed in shock and speechless.

'Wow it's a miracle she's not being a bitch' Jazz thought totally shocked as everyone else was. I walked over to him while he was in shock and hugged him. He froze, but hugged me back scared.

"You won't hurt me you're the strongest person I know" I pulled away and Esme hugged me.

"He's not our son any more and never will be again" she said and Carlisle nodded in agreement.

Carlisle was next,

"Sorry we didn't get here in time" he sighed in pain.

"It's okay" I said as he released me and I walked back over to the couch. When Em picked me up and swung me over his shoulder,

"seriously why does every guy I know throw me over their shoulder like a fucking caveman" I growled.

"We haven't… yet" the pack grinned including my imprint.

"And as for why it's fun, unless you kick us where the sun don't shine that hurts like a motherfucker!" Ari winched remembering, I rolled my eyes as Em sat down pulling me into his lap causing Paul to growl. Pissed I slowly grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly, he looked up and grinned causing me to smirk.

"Is this the guy you imprinted on and are in love with?" Em whispered in my ear so no one could hear except me and him.

"Yeah" I stated plainly.

"so…"

* * *

And cliffy sorry its so late school really sucks!


	9. The Truth Comes Out

Disclaimer: I may not own twilight but I own the pack "no you don't" Sam yelled from the kitchen "I do now and Stephanie's going to have to fight me" I laughed evilly "WHAT!" the pack yelled

Key to pack mind:

Paul: Bold

_Sam: italic_

Embry: regular

_**Quil: Bold, Italic**_

**Jared: bold, underlined**

_Leah: italic, underlined_

Seth: ( )

Jacob: \ \

Collin: == ==

_Brady: s italic s_

**_Bella: bold, italic, underlined_**

Sora: + +

_Roxas: (italic)_

**Namine: (bold)**

Ari: (underlined) 

_Cloud: / italic/_

Chapter 7: The Truth Comes Out

**_Bella's P.O.V._**

_Previously:_

"_Is this the guy you imprinted on and are in love with" Em whispered in my ear, so no one could hear except me and him. _

"_Yeah" I stated plainly ._

"_So…"_

* * *

"So are you guys going to explain?" Sam growled at us in annoyance causing Paul to growl at him.

"Um, it's kind of hard to explain" Clo said. Ignoring the growls looking at me, I breathed in and out slowly, and nodded my head thinking of how to say this.

"Dad, Aunt Renee didn't tell you?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"Tell me why I'm beginning to sense that she hasn't told me anything." He sighed, pissed that he had no clue what was wrong with us.

"Oh it's fairly easy we… are… Werewolves" I stated; causing everyone to gasp except the Cullen's. They already knew since I phased in front of them because of Edward.

"What" dad screamed!

**_'Ow now I've never heard him scream and never want to hear it again'_** I thought rubbing my ears.

"Dad it's a room full of vampires and werewolves no screaming" I groaned.

"Sorry I expected the boys but not my baby girls" he sighed in pain.

"Were not baby's dad were 16" I whispered.

"It would make sense through their temperature and eating habits" Sam mumbled.

"But what about bella's eating habits" he wondered out loud.

"She doesn't really need to eat" Namine whispered.

"Okay" he whispered letting it slide this time.

"So who's your alpha" Em asked excitedly?

"Bella" Ari said.

"You let a girl be in charge" Quil asked?

"Hey sexist much?" Emily said smacking him on the head.

"Yeah so she was the first to change, the strongest, fastest, and the strongest willed" Ari laughed.

"See girls are good at things to" Kim whispered.

I was getting really annoyed, I sighed and pulled the knife that was strapped to my knee and threw it at Ari's head. He sadly dodged it in the knick of time and it hit the wall behind him.

"Did you say something? "I smirked evilly and gave him my death glare.

"No … nothing at all" he gulped and hid behind Sor. Funny because Sor is the submissive. Everyone just stared in shock looking back and forth from Ari and me. Em was the first to break the silence.

"Damn, who would have expected that from Belly bear" he laughed.

"If you think she's good with a knife" Ari laughed with Em pulling the knife out of the wall and throwing it at me as fast as he could before anyone could stop him or even blink, I caught it between my middle finger and pointer finger causing everyone to gasp, and I put it back in its holder on my knee.

"You should see her with guns" he finished everyone gasped again.

**_'This is getting annoying'_** I thought.

'_/yeah if I hear them gasp one more time someone's going to die' / _Clo thought pissed.

Ari put his hand over his mouth.

"Shit" he cussed, he remembered now that no one here besides my siblings and him.

**_'I'm going to kill him'_** I yelled in my head when dad yelled at me.

"Bella!"

I glared at Ari .

"Ari you are so fucking Dead." I yelled getting up off of Em's lap and got ready to attack Ari. My sibling grabbed me just in time, just before I lunged at him and beat the shit out of him, holding me as I fought their hold on me I started shaking causing them to release me and back away.

"Well she's a werewolf alright with a really bad temper worse then Paul's" Jared laughed.

"This is not a laughing matter humans are here!" Sam yelled in anger as the guys moved to protect the humans.

"Paul she's your imprint calm her down" Sam ordered.

Paul grabbed me from behind and wrapped his arms around me, instantly calming me down and stopped the shaking and everything calmed down except dad who was still pissed.

"Don't worry dad, I have a gun license" I whispered.

"Yep she does I gave it to her myself and she's one hell of a shot like you!" Light laughed everyone froze they totally forgot that he and the kids were still here.

"Don't worry he and the girls know about everything. I accidentally got really pissed and turned in front of them." I whispered blushing.

Everyone nodded as I pulled out my wallet and showed him my gun license he looked at it intently.

"You've had this since you were 5" he yelled almost as loud as his scream.

"Yeah and my guns" I muttered softly.

"Well who knew Belly bear was such a badass?" Em laughed from the couch.

"Where are they" dad asked pissed.

"My room" I answered slowly.

"Go get them" I nodded my head and started to walk up the stairs, but stopped at the foot of the stairs.

"Since you guys know, can I run?" I asked.

"Yeah of course" Sam said and I was off. I instantly came to my door to my room and opened it, grabbing the guns from inside of the lock

box in my closet and ran down the stairs and back into the living room. They all stared at me as I walked into the room and placed my

9m.m's on the table in front of dad and took them apart to clean them. And instantly put them back together after cleaning them as

fast as I could.

"Paul she's faster than you and you're the fastest in our pack" Quil and Embry laughed.

"Shut the hell up" Paul growled at them shaking. I slowly walked up to him from the couch and placed a hand on his shoulder, he was shocked at first but calmed down giving me a grin and hugging me.

"Holy shit" the whole pack (including imprints and elders) gasped in shock.

"What?" I asked when Paul released me.

"No one could ever calm him down he'd always turned and tried to attack us. You really are his imprint" Jacob said pissed. I just rolled my eyes at my cousin.

"So how did you phase" Sam asked?

"I was 13 when it happened. Aunt Renee and I were arguing again and I got pissed at her, and phased in front of her. she was shocked to say the least. She just walked away, and she didn't tell me about the legends, how to phase or anything else. She just left me there in the forest to figure it out myself. Charlie that was why I was gone for a month" I sighed.

"So you didn't have anyone to help you?" Sam growled remembering the first time he turned.

"Yeah" I sighed.

"Why would she do that?" dad yelled.

"Easy, she hates me and just chose to ignore me. Ari was next to change and then a month after Ari turned everyone else turned and she told them everything" I whispered.

"So you didn't know about the legends?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I remembered mom telling us about them as kids and I had a book about them that mom gave me when I was a kid" I smirked.

"Do you still have it?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, it's up in my room" I answered.

"Can we see it" the elders asked in hope?

"Sure" I whispered getting up and running to my room again and started searching for it I stopped dead when I had a vision:

_Dad was calling Aunt Renee and yelling at her because of everything that she did to me. _The vision ended he didn't know the half of what she did to me, I slowly found the book and ran back into the living room and coughed because Em and Paul were arguing about me. They ignored me and continued fighting.

"Why the hell are you guys that close?" Paul growled shaking.

"She's my little sister and if you hurt her I will personally kill you myself!" Em growled right back at him. I sighed and handed old Quil the book and walked to the back of the sofa, as the elder were engrossed in the book and wouldn't notice and knocked their head together.

"Ow" they both said rubbing the back of their heads I glared.

"Sorry" they apologized the elders didn't even notice any of this.

"He started it" Em whined.

"Em I know your fucking 5 but really, behave or else I wont help you in any of your video games" I smirked as he froze in horror dead and shut up.

"Oh, it's a miracle" Rose said I laughed.

"What?" Sam asked.

"We can never get him to shut up" Alice laughed, suddenly my phone rang started singing.

"Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough Pain,

I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all" I picked it up and answered "hello?"

"Be this is Dark" he answered.

"Oh hey Dark, what do you need" once I said his name my family stopped and made everyone else shut up so that they could listen to our conservation.

"Well I have a race coming up and I thought I'd call you up to tell you. Want to go?" he asked laughing because he knew that I would say yes.

"Yeah where is it" I asked getting a pen and paper and wrote down the address.

"So we'll come over today to check out the cars" I said.

"I know, I know before you say it you'll kill me if it's damaged" he laughed frightened.

"You know to well that I only trust you guys with my cars and don't make me take that back, but one little scratch and it's your funerals" I said seriously.

"Yeah, we know, see you" he gulped.

"Bye" with that we hung up. "we got a race?" Ari asked.

"What?" Em asked confused as always.

"Remember when I said I had a record one of the reasons was racing illegally" I smirked.

"Ooh yeah cool" he grinned.

"And it's easy to get Light to watch us" I laughed.

"Yeah, because you blackmail him into it" Nam sighed.

"You blackmail a cop how is that possible?" Jazz asked.

"Easy you have to know the cop really well and find good dirt on them" I smirked.

"The blackmail queen" my brothers bowed.

"She's got blackmail on all of us" Ari pouted.

"Hey you deserved that" I glared.

"Why because I entered your room?" he asked.

"Yes" I answered.

"What?" Quil asked.

"Well when we lived with Aunt Renee I let no one into my room and Ari did, so I tied him to a tree in his underwear and left him there until the morning he got pnuemonia" I laughed.

"You are evil" Embry whined.

'Good luck Paul' he thought.

"You do realize that I can hear you Embry" I glared.

"Um if we can get back on track do you all know the legends of the first wife, imprinting, marking, and mating" Harry coughed as the elders finished looking at the book. Paul froze biting his lip

"yeah, I told them things that Aunt Renee didn't know and a few of us have imprinted so I don't think it's as rare as the legends say" I said.

"Who all have imprinted?" Sam asked.

"Sora, Ari, and me" I whispered getting nervous.

"With whom?" my dad asked.

"Sora and Ari imprinted on each other" I stated.

"Keep laughing and your pack will become even smaller and Em I will personally rip you apart and burn you" I growled glaring at all of them before getting up and leaning against the wall looking out the window.

"Bella who did you imprint on?" Paul looked at me like if I said the wrong words he'd die. I slowly looked back at him and said

"I… imprinted… on… Paul" I whispered looking anywhere but him. Everyone froze and in a split second faster then the human eye could see Paul was right in front of me with his hand on my cheek, sparks flew from that little touch causing us both to gasp.

"Paul you hurt her and we will kill you!" Nam threatened everyone in the room nodded their heads in agreement.

"I won't" he said staring into my eyes.

"I promise" he whispered to me and I knew he meant it by the look in his eyes and his emotions. I looked at Jasper and he nodded his head signaling that he believed him.

"Can we go slow…? I don't want to get hurt again" I whispered he nodded hugging me.

"Thank you for accepting me" he grinned.

"Yeah you too" I smirked right back at him.

"Question have you ever kissed or dated anyone" Quil grinned Paul growled at the question.

"Nope never" I said popping the "p" in nope.

"Yeah because when they asked, you'd just kick their asses" Nam laughed remembering.

"That's the way it should be" dad stated. I laughed as Paul nodded his head on top of mine.

"So how did they turn when they are not Quileute's?" Jacob asked.

"Uh we are because dad was the alpha of the old tribe and he is the leader of the tribal counsel and mom was a Quileute" I stated.

"Yep" Billy laughed I smirked and chuckled with him.

"Oh I totally forgot that uncle Billy was here" Nam laughed but froze, slapping her hand over her mouth hoping no one heard when everyone heard Paul froze.

"Uncle Billy" Paul and Jacob yelled I bit my lip sighing.

**_'Now how the hell do we explain this' _**I thought bitterly at my sister.

**('Tell them the truth they deserve it')** Nam thought.

**_'Okay'_** I thought breathing in and out.

"Yeah… our mom was Billy's older sister… we're cousin's Jacob" I whispered looking down.

"Your sister that died when I was 1" Jacob asked?

"Yeah" Billy looked down.

"Why didn't you tell me!" he roared.

"Because you were too young to know the truth Jake" I said quietly.

"What truth!" he growled at me, causing Paul to wrap his arms around me tighter and growl at Jacob. My family and I looked at each other, I sighed heavily causing everyone to look at me and I knew I was going to have to tell them. 'Cause no one else would, I was really happy to have Paul with me because I couldn't have told them without him.

"My mom… she didn't die of natural causes… she was killed by a vampire" I whimpered.

"That's not so bad" Sam said all the imprints smacked him.

"Th…eres… more…" I stuttered.

"What" Paul said, I could tell that he wanted to know what could make me this way.

"The vampire… who killed… her didn't just kill her… he ra…ped her and made… us watch… as he did it… and as… he ki…lle…d her" I whimpered. The raping part was never found out because they burned her body

"What" everyone yelled but I continued slowly.

"And they… raped… me… my sister… and my brothers… and we had… to watch as… it happened to each of us… and they kidnapped us… for two… years beat us… and raped us… continuously during those two years." I broke apart from Paul and ran to my sister who was crying, ever since I started telling the story and hugged her for dear life.

"What?" everyone in the room who didn't know screamed I looked at Charlie to continue he nodded his head slowly at me.

"when they escaped they were found in the forest near Washington all unconscious. Alice was the worst she had a broken arm, her wrists and ankles were shattered, 8 ribs broken, 3 ribs cracked, a dislocated shoulder and knee, she was stabbed in the eye 20 times they said it would be a miracle if it would completely healed and a huge miracle if she could see in that eye ever again, she had tons of defensive wounds on her arms and many cuts and bruises most of the cuts should have been fatal. It was a miracle that she was still alive. The rest had a few broken bones and the same cuts as Alice. We rushed them to the hospital and ran some tests and all of them had been raped repeatedly, we couldn't find any matches of the DNA we found. They all refused to talk " Charlie spoke in a shaky voice.

"So Alice is this what you meant" Rose whispered I nodded my head.

"We need a minute" Sam yelled ushering the pack outside dad hugged me and Nam rocking us back and forth as we waited for the guys.

'**I AM GOING TO MURDER THAT MAN WHEN I FIND HIM!' **Paul yelled in his mind.

\'We know Paul we all will'\ Jacob thought to him

'_Paul you saw Bella in there lets not bring it up' _Sam thought.

'Murder… I'm going to torture him and Edward!' Em growled.

'Kill him yes torture him yes and struggle him yes' Rose shrieked in her mind.

'He hurt my little sister he must pay!' Jasper growled all the Cullen's seemed to have the same thoughts .

'yeah' the pack agreed calming down entering the house and sat down. I knew they were going to change the subject by the look in their eyes. I released Nam after dad released us and ran to Paul hugging him for dear life.

"So… you mean to tell me that all this I've been crushing on my cousin this whole time, sorry Paul" he muttered and with that everyone knew their plan and agreed to it.

"That's hilarious" Embry laughed.

"Shut the hell up, you were the one who pictured her naked" he yelled at Embry.

So did you and Quil especially when she went in the shower" Embry argued causing Paul to growl I rolled my eyes waling over behind them quietly and yelled.

"What the hell did you just say" they jumped and froze.

"Not..hing…" they whispered looking down at the ground.

"good choice boys" I growled at them.

"so who's going to be alpha of the pack?" Jared asked an honest question that I had thought of too.

"well I thought that Sam and I could be co-alphas would that be okay?" I asked looking at Sam.

"sure I was willing to step down because you are a direct descendent of Ephraim Black but again okay" he answered.

"so weren't you guys going somewhere?" Sam asked.

"oh yeah shit, we have to go" I said getting up.

Paul whimpered not wanting me to leave him.

'**she's leaving me already I don't know what to do' **Paul thought remembering his childhood.

"you guys can come if you want" I yelled from the backyard

**_'between Paul and me I can't figure who has the worst problems' _**I sighed…

'Al it is so you' my family agreed together.

**_'yay, that's something I wanted to win' _**I thought sarcastically.

In a flash everyone was outside except for the elder's (that includes my dad) they were all to into the book I gave them to notice

"so how are we going to get there?" Em asked.

"We run of course" I laughed giving him a look that said 'seriously are you that much of an idiot.'

"Okay we all really wanted to see your guy's wolf forms" Jared said causing everyone else to nod.

"Okay one thing first is everyone turn around" I ordered.

"why?" Sam asked.

"because we don't want the guys to see us naked" Nam and I said at the same time.

"ah why not?" Embry pouted.

'smack' Nam and I hit him as hard as we could in the back of the head.

"ouch sorry" he mumbled rubbing the back of his head.

"Why the girls though" Sam asked?

"Um… we have… scars… that we… don't like people to… see" I whispered looking down at the ground.

"Okay" all the girls said making the guys all turn around Bel, El and our brothers had already turned around when I said it.

Nam and I took off our shirts first thankfully we had on undershirts because Quil and Embry both tried to look.

"Boys!" I growled causing Alice and Rose to cover their eyes. Embry and Quil were not to happy with the fact that the bloodsuckers were touching them their words not mine and growled;

"deal with it you guys just had to try and look." Sam sighed in annoyance they stopped fighting back after Sam said that in alpha tone.

We quickly stripped and closed our eyes and turned silently Nam barked to give the okay to turn around.

When they turned they gasped in shock.

"You guys are beautiful" the girls gasp I gave them a look that said 'thanks.'

"So which one is which" Jacob asked?

"it's a test to see if Paul can figure it out" Sora smirked.

"So Paul which one is she" Ari asked?

**Paul P.O.V.**

I heard a bark and guessed that it was the signal to turn around when I turned around I saw two wolves. The one on the left was almost a pure white wolf except for it's ears that were black. TThe tip of its was red, like a paint brush dipped into red paint, and gray, red, and black streaks placed randomly all over its body.

The one on the right I froze in shock when I looked at it. When the girls said she was beautiful that was a huge understatement! She was coal black like Sam, but not all black and bigger than him. Her head where her eyes and snout was red in a heart shape, she had black tear tracks under her eyes. Her ears were black but one was tipped with white and the other tipped in red, her eyes were blood red, her paws were white with red spots on them, and her body had red, white, and gray streaks and patches all over it. I felt an instant connection with her but I could not figure it out .

"so which is which?" Jacob suddenly asked getting out of shock

"it's a test to see if Paul can figure it out" Sora smirked

'what the hell' I thought.

"so Paul which one is she?" Ari asked.

"It's like when we tested the girls to see if they could find their imprints" Quil stated smirking he really thought that I couldn't find her.

"The one on the right" I answered the wolf barked and nodded her head.

"So was I right?" I asked her brothers and they nodded all their heads. Alice slowly walked over to me and sat down by my feet I smirked and started petting her she leaned into my touch.

"Yep, you're her imprint she doesn't let anyone pet her except the twins El and Bel" Ari laughed.

"Well we should get changed" Sam said to us

**_'I think Nam and me will stay out here with the vampires and wait for you guys' _**a new voice popped into our heads

**'wow did someone just change Seth isn't set to change for another week' **Jared thought

'_**is their someone that we didn't think would change?' **_Quil thought

'_no but who ever they are taking well… too well to say the least' _Sam thought suspicious.

**_'No you idiots it's me Bella' _**She barked pissed to say the least

'_okay' _Sam thought calming down but still suspicious.

'**Why couldn't we hear you earlier?' **I thought which appeared to be the same question on everyone's mind as well.

**_'I'm good at hiding my thoughts as well as my families… as well as I didn't trust you guys… sorry about that' _**Alice sighed

'_okay' _Sam said calming fully down.

'_**Okay we'll get changed no peaking' **_Quil grinned changing the subject I growled at him,

'**mine' **I thought to him and realized Alice heard it.

'**Shit' **I thought freaking out a bit but I think Alice chose to ignore it but she did laugh at Quil's face.

**_'Yeah like anyone would want to at you we'd die from laughing so hard' _**she laughed.

'_**Paul good luck with her' **_Quil thought pouting as we all including Alice's brothers and Ari walked into the forest behind their house to change. I growled and my wolf took over lunging at Quil for that and next thing I knew he had transformed and was on top of Quil just as he had transform and showed his dominances over him. Quil easily submitted to him since he was the Beta.

**'Mine'** he thought again biting his shoulder to prove his point Sam didn't stop him knowing that I was fighting again for her my imprint.


	10. the race

Disclaimer: I may not own twilight but I own the pack "no you don't" Sam yelled from the kitchen "I do now and Stephanie's going to have to fight me" I laughed evilly "WHAT!" the pack yelled

Key to pack mind:

**Paul: Bold**

_Sam: italic_

Embry: regular

_**Quil: Bold, Italic**_

**Jared: bold, underlined**

_Leah: italic, underlined_

Seth: ( )

Jacob: \ \

Collin: == ==

_Brady: s italic s_

**_Bella: bold, italic, underlined_**

Sora: + +

_Roxas: (italic)_

**Namine: (bold)**

Ari: (underlined) 

_Cloud: / italic/_

Chapter 8: the race

**_Bella's P.O.V. _**

While we were waiting for the boys to change El and Isy were petting me and laughing. They were the only ones I let pet me.

"Here doggy, doggy" I heard Em say, I growled turning towards him. He laughed and started to pet me on the head. I don't like people petting me, so I bit his hand.

"Fuck" he said pulling his hand away from me.

"Don't pet her you idiot she bites" Jasper laughed falling to the ground.

I laughed at him but it came out as a bark.

'Woof' I heard behind me and saw the boys had all changed. I smirked when the girls gasped at my families forms. Roxas was red with black spots on his back. His ears were white, and his paws gray. Sora was grey, his left eye had a black spot around it like a black eye. His paws were black, and he had three light blue streaks on his back. Cloud was an ember color he looked like he was on fire, except for the white spot on his snout. Ari was grey with a red star around his right eye, and two red streaks going down his back.

I looked at the rest of the wolves, I knew already which wolves were which. Sam was the biggest wolf, and he was coal black. Jacob was the next biggest he was a russet color. Quil was the smallest he was chocolate brown. Embry was the second smallest wolf, he was grey with black spots on his back. Paul was the most beautiful thing I laid eyes on he was a pure silver wolf. My favorite animal is a wolf that was silver, my family was dying of laughter at the coincidence.

'_**So Bella, who's Paul' **_Quill thought laughing.

I rolled my eyes at his stupidity and walked over to where Paul was sitting alone under a tree looking at the ground and nudged him with my nose. He looked up at me and gave me a wolfish grin

**_'This one is Paul' _**I thought rubbing my nose against his all the girls said "aw" together at this gesture.

'**Yep' **Paul thought standing up and rubbing his nose against mine in happiness that I found him easily like he did me.

'Dude she's taller than you' Embry laughed causing Paul to growl.

**_'He won't be for long' _**I thought back at him.

'_What do you mean' _Sam asked?

**_'He's my dominate so he will soon become stronger, taller, and faster to protect me' _**I thought.

'**How?' **Paul thought.

_**'Your body changed turning into a wolf and if your mate is a wolf you will change again to protect him or her. And because of your wolf senses they need to become more powerful than he is already to protect me and his cubs' **_I thought explaining it to them Paul gave licked my cheek after I finished.

**_'And my body will change too. I will shrink in wolf form and human form and my muscles will shrink' _**I thought again sighing, Paul licked me again understanding that, that made me feel weak.

'_So if your mate is also a wolf than your body changes so the dominate is more powerful than the submissive' _Sam thought understanding.

'**_Yes' _**I sighed.

'So you'll be shorter' Embry said doing a mental happy dance.

**_'Yes I'll be Sam's size and Paul will be my size and I will still be taller than you' _**I thought back at him. He froze and pouted he wanted to be taller than me.

('Oh they look so cute together') Ari thought laughing. I walked over to him and scratched him in the face with my claws and thought

'_**I am not in the mood for your crap' **_I growled at him.

('Sorry') he thought lowering his head in submission.

'_Okay where are we going?' _Sam thought as the younger wolves were getting antsy.

**_'I'll show you' _**I thought walking over to the girls, and nudged Em before laying on my stomach to signal him to put Isy on me. Sor did the same for Ell but to Rosalie.

He slowly put her on me carefully so she wouldn't get hurt.

"Hold on tight, okay" he whispered to her. She nodded her head and grabbed hold of my fur. I slowly got up and thought to the pack

**_'let's go'._**

They all nodded their heads and the ones with imprints waited for their imprint to get on them. The Cullen's just nodded their heads, saying they were ready and understood.

I took off as fast as I could because I knew they would track my scent. I got to the clearing and laid down on my stomach again so Isy could get off of me. I went behind the nearest tree and changed as fast as I could to get back to Isy. After I finished I picked her up and leaned against the tree. I changed behind waiting for everyone. It took them three more minutes to catch up with me. The wolves all were panting trying to catch their breath.

"You guys are so out of shape" I laughed at them.

"Damn you're fucking fast" Em said in shock.

I knew all about Rose's past from her memories and knew she always wanted a baby. I smirked walking over to her and handed her Isy she smiled at me, and started rocking her. Em gave me a look that said 'thanks'.

**_'It's for the best' _**I thought to myself shielding my mind again, slowly walking out into the clearing where Dark's house is and the garages. I laughed at Dark, Light and, Dragon wailing for us.

"Hey" I called walking to them.

"Be" they yelled running to me. Dark and Light tackled me to the ground laughing.

"What the hell?" Paul yelled growling pissed that they touched me, let alone tackled me.

"Oh that's normal for them" Nam laughed.

"Get the hell off of me, before I kill you!" I warned, knowing that Paul was pissed and ready to attack them.

"Ah, our Be hasn't changed a bit" Dark laughed.

"Your Be!" Paul yelled.

"Calm down Paul!" Sam the alpha ordered him. I kicked both Dark and Light off of me where the sun don't shine. They instantly let go and cupped their crotches. I smirked and flipped backwards and stood up.

"They'll be down for a bit" Dragon said laughing. That seemed to break the tension, and soon everyone was on the ground laughing except for Paul.

"When will they ever learn, this always happens?" Nam laughed getting back up slowly. I walked over to Paul and whispered in his ear

"jealous much" causing him to blush.

"Okay, so anyway Let's go see the cars" Light and Dark said, recovering looking perfectly fine like nothing happened.

"Okay I'm beginning to think you guys like getting beat up" I said walking over to the garage.

"No we don't, it's just fun tackling you" Dark laughed, unlocking the garage doors showing the boys our cars.

"Wow" Jacob said speechless.

"That's a…" Jared said.

"It's a 2.3 2009 SSC Ultimate Aero EV" I finished for him.

"It is my car, it's got a 6.35 liter 387.8 CU in V8 Engine it can go 300 mph at top speed but with the two Nitrous oxide tanks I put in it tops 500 mph. It's got ABS Brakes 2-seat berinetta and traction control." I smirked at the boys wide eyes.

"What?" all the girls asked including Nam.

"You wouldn't understand" Dark Laughed.

"That car is also mine. It's a McLaren F1 GTR 1998 its engine is a BMW S 70/2 V12 it's a 2-door and 3 seat coupe topping at 213 without the Nitrous tank, but with 325 mph with the rev limiter on but without removed 243 mph only 106 made" I smirked.

"Namine's car is a Saleen S7 twin turbo 2009 2-door coupe with Ford's 427, 7.0 L twin turbo charged V8 with 550 horsepower top speed 248. Because of the car's mid-engine layout, it has two trunks, front and rear. Other features include an LCD monitor, rear-view camera, quick-release steering-wheel and a 240 mph." I said pointing to Nam's car.

"Roxas's car is a Lamborghini Murcielago 2010 2-door roadster with a 6.5 L V12 640 PS (471 KW; 631bhp) engine top speed 217 4,099 built Their V12 engines produced just under 580 PS, or _Pferdestärke_ (German: _horse strength_), a European unit to measure horsepower, and powered the car to 100 km/h (62 mph) in 3.8 seconds" I said pointing to Rox's car.

"Sora's is a Koenigsegg CCX 2010 2-door roadster with 4.7 L twin supercharged V8 Top speed 245 the CCX also feature a fully visible carbon body, a large adjustable rear wing, larger front splitter and side strakes and a unique forged wheel design" I said pointing to So's car.

"Ari's Car is a Mitsubishi Eclipse 1999 also called eagles talon GT-S Spyder Convertible FWD model equipped with a 210 hp (160 kW) turbocharged 2.0 L 16-valve DOHC Mitsubishi 4G63 engine top speed 148 16" Alloy 5 spoke wheels, double tipped stainless steel exhaust, "low rise" spoiler for all years." pointing to Ar's car.

"Cloud's Car is a Buggatti Veyron 2011 2-door coupe 8.0 L (488 cu in) W16 quad-turbocharged 1,001PS (736 KW; 987bhp) engine Each cylinder has four valves for a total of sixty four, top speed 253- 267 mph" pointing to Clo's.

"Holy shit" Sam said.

"What?" I asked.

"You know a lot about cars, but what about motorcycles?" he asked me.

"My motorcycles are a Kawasaki ninja ZX-12R 2006 is a fuel injected (4x46 mm throttle bodies) 1200cc engine. Hyper sport motorcycle the top speed when the put a speed limiter on is 186 mph without 200 mph and the other one is a Kawasaki ninja ZX-6R 2011, its engine is a four-stroke liquid- cooled, DOHC, four valves per cylinder, inline-four front brakes Dual 300mm petal rotors with dual radial-mounted, four-piston, four-pad calipers rear brakes Single 220mm petal rotor with single-piston caliper top speed 129 mph" I smirked not backing down from the challenge.

"Namine's is a Yamaha FZ6R 2012 its engine is a 600cc liquid-cooled 4-stroke, DOHC 16 valves. The 32-bit ECU controls the four-hole, two-direction, high-dynamic-range type fuel injectors for superior injection control with a 6-speed with multi-plate clutch top speed is 127 mph" I pointed to Nam's motorcycle.

"Roxas's is a MV Agusta F4 Veltro Pista 2007 its engine is a liquid cooled inline four cylinder, 4 stroke, DOHC, 16 radial valves, bore 76.0 mm (2.99 in) x stroke 55 mm (2.2 in), capacity 998 cc (60.8 in³), max. power 128 kW (174 hp) at 11900 rpm, max. torque 111 N·m (11.3 kgf·m, 82 lbf·ft) at 10000 rpm, 46 mm sequential timed electronic multipoint injection, compression ratio 13:1. The Veltro Pista is equipped with a lightened frame, oversized radiator, carbon fiber fuel tank, and a magnesium triple clamp and swingarm top speed is 185 mph" I said pointing to Rox's motorcycle. The boys staring amazed at me and I just laughed at them.

"Cloud's is a 2010 Honda CBR 600RR with a liquid-cooled inline 4 DOHC engine. The brakes are Dual full-floating 320 mm (13 in) discs with four-piston radial-mounted calipers the top speed is 185 mph." I said pointing at Clo's motorcycle.

"Ari's is a Buell 1125R 2009 with a liquid-cooled 72° V-twin, 1,124.9 cc (68.65 cu in), DOHC, 4 valves per cylinder, Finger followers, shims, _DDFI III_ fuel injection, 6-hole-injectors, Dual 61 mm (2.4 in) down draft throttle bodies, pressurized RAM Air intake, dry-sump lubrication engine the top speed is 148 mph" I laughed pointing a Ar's.

"Sora's is a Kawasaki Ninja 250R 2010 with a four-stroke, liquid-cooled, DOHC, parallel twin engine with a six-speed transmission front brakes are: single 290mm hydraulic disc with two-piston caliper. Rear brakes are: single 220mm petal disc with two-piston caliper top speed is 115 mph" I pointed to Sor's.

"Why are your cars the only ones with NOS?" Paul asked.

"My family didn't want them in their cars" I answered trying to change the subject. Jared saved me from it without even knowing it.

"Again, wow" Jared said with his mouth falling open.

"Paul, your girl is awesome" Quil pouted.

"Yeah I know" he grinned at me laughing.

"How do you guys know Bella?" Sam asked Dark after recovering from the shock.

"Their werewolves like us and in my pack" I said before Dark could say anything.

"Okay" Sam answered suspicious of why I didn't let Dark answer.

"So, have any of them imprinted?" Paul asked.

'**If they touch her in front of me again I'll rip their arms off!' **Paul thought shaking, pissed off.

'_Paul calm down' _Sam commanded.

'**Fine' **Paul growled at him.

"Yes, Ligh and Dark imprinted, and Dragon and Phoenix you'll meet him later" I muttered going over to Nam's car.

"Okay, I don't have to fight them then" Paul grinned wolfishly. I laughed at him.

"How much do you want to bet that your car is leaking or smoking?" I asked Nam on her car. I always had to fix something because she had no clue about cars.

"100 dollars" she Laughed not betting high because she knew I was probably right.

"Dar can you hand me a skateboard?" I asked him, he nodded his head and got it off of the rack on the wall.

"Here" he said handing it to me.

"Thanks" I whispered putting it on the floor of the garage and laying down on it to go under the car. after putting on gloves and taking off my hoodie, tying it to my waist before pushing my feet, so that the skateboard moved under me to the car and smirked when I saw that the Brake fluid was leaking.

"Pay up" I sighed getting out from under the car and getting a master cylinder and a rebuild kit before going under again to fix it. I unscrewed the old parts and put in the new ones, as the old parts were leaking on me. I slowly got out from under it, my gloves were drenched in brake fluid.

"Hey" I said to Nam.

"Yeah?" she asked confused.

"Pay up" I said putting the parts on the counter to clean later and fix them.

"Fine" she pouted putting the money on the counter because of how dirty I was.

"Now give me a hug" I laughed and started the chase her.

"No!" she screamed running away.

"You are such a girly girl" I laughed as I hugged her from behind when I caught her.

"I am not" she was pouting like a 3 year old as we walked back. Her pouting and me pulling off my gloves and wiping off my face with a rag.

"You hate pink and girl clothes but compared to Bella you are" Drag laughed at her pout.

"Yep" I laughed high-fiving him.

"Lets go inside and eat" the boys said hungrily causing us to laugh but go inside.

I instantly made myself at home by flopping down in the center of the couch while the Pack went to the 24 pizza boxes in the kitchen. Drag walked over to the PS3 and turned it on. Ligh was digging thru my backpack that I left here and pulled out a random game.

"What game is it?" I asked him.

"Dragon Age 2" Ligh laughed.

"Is there a Dragon Age 1?" Em asked stupidly, we all face palmed at him.

"Em if there is a 2 there is a 1 and also 1 comes before 2 it's common sense" I stated to him.

"Oh" he nodded looking embarrassed.

"You play video games?" Quil asked.

"Yeah" I laughed at the packs faces as Dark handed me a controller and hit the PS button on the controller to power it.

"By the way this is a duel shock controller so it vibrates, fair warning" I stated.

"Drag do you have the game?" I asked him.

"No" he whispered.

"Then you don't have the add-ons?" I sighed.

"What are add-ons?" Em asked.

"Em its official you are such an idiot" I sighed before explaining.

"Add-ons are just as they sound their an add-onto the games" I sighed in annoyance.

"Oh" was all he said as he watched me go to the play station store and go down to the add-on section and clicking on it. Went to disc add-ons before scrolling down to dragon age 2 before clicking on it. I pulled out my wallet and took out my credit card.

"What are you doing?" Paul asked me.

"The add-ons aren't free you have to pay for them" I said rolling my eyes at him. Purchasing legacy, the mage pack 1 and 2, the rogue pack 1 and 2, the warrior pack 1 and 2, black emporium, the exiled prince, and the mark of the assassin and downloading them before going to the game and started it as a female rogue.

"Why are there different classes?" Em asked.

"Because with the different classes comes different powers. A mage can cast spells, heal, and attack from a distance. A warrior can either have a two handed weapon that is slow, can stun and do more damage. Or a one handed weapon and a shield helps you protect yourself, is faster and does less damage. A rogue can open chests that are locked, you can use two daggers you can attack from behind and gain an advantage in the battle. Or a bow and arrow is long distance and can do a kill shot. I like the rogue because you can use knives" I smirked sighing at his stupidity.

"Yes, but she likes guns more" Drag laughed.

"Rose how do you stand him?" I asked.

"Easy I can withhold sex" she laughed.

"Alright then, Drag do me a favor and hand me the complete walkthrough from my bag?" I chuckled.

**_'Withholding sex seems to work a lot' _**I thought to my family,

**('yep we'll need to remember that for later') **Nam thought.

"Sure" Drag said getting up from the couch.

"You carry that in your backpack you left here?" Quil asked with pizza still in his mouth.

"Yes I do and also Bioshock, Dragon age origins, Dragon age awakening, and Final fantasy 13 oh and Quil don't talk with food in your mouth" I told him sighing.

'I swear sometimes there are children" I thought to Nam.

'Yeah but we aren't their mothers" she sighed.

'Yeah be grateful for that" I laughed at Quil's face when I said it he instantly gulped the pizza down. I turned back to the game and killed the ogre that killed Carver.

"Nerd" Embry laughed at me. I was about to growl and attack him, but Paul saved me the trouble and growled. Embry stopped dead in his tracks looking like a deer in head lights.

"S…ooo…rrr…yyy" Embry stuttered out I chuckled and shrugged at him continuing playing.

"But why do you?" Paul asked coming closer to me.

"I get bored and read them" I said as Flemeth appeared as a dragon and turned into her human form.

"Oh, found it" Drag said putting the book into my lap just as I got to Kirkwall.

"Come on guys the race is in ten minutes we've got to go." Drag checked the time and saw that it was almost time for the race.

"Okay" I said saving the game and turned it off. Putting the walkthrough back into my bag, jumping up from the couch, startling everyone.

"What? We're going to be late" I laughed walking out of the house and to my SC Ultimate Aero EV. I waited for everyone knowing who was going with who. I picked El and put her in the back seat and repeating the process with Isy. I didn't have any car seats but they're five. I closed their doors turning around and saw Paul looking uncomfortable I smirked and said

"Paul"

"yeah" he answered shooting his head up at the sound of my voice.

"You want to ride with me?" I asked knowing his answered already.

"Sure" he grinned from ear to ear walking to the drivers door I was about to say 'my car I drive' but stopped when he opened the car door for me. I kissed his cheek and got into the car whispering "thanks" to him.

We both laughed when we heard one of the girls say "why don't you ever do that" before he got in the passengers side closing his door and I started the car listening to the purr of the engine "oh I missed you Lightning but I had to be good" I whispered petting him happily

"you name your cars?" he questioned as I pouted thinking he'd make fun of me but he didn't instead he smiled and said

"so do I I'll have to show you them sometime?"

"I'd like that."

"Good then it's a date" he froze realizing what he said.

"Okay it's a date" I smiled at him blushing shocked that I did I froze too.

"Isabella you look so beautiful when you smile, don't be embarrassed about it" he said stroking my cheek leaning closer to me.

"I know that this is sudden but Isabella I love you" he leaned over to my side and brushed his lips against mine lightly. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back slowly letting my self go. He slid his tongue against my lower lip asking for an entrance. I opened my mouth a little to have him slide his tongue into my mouth moving around my mouth memorizing every nick and cranny in my mouth before sliding his tongue over mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him coaxing my tongue into his mouth to let me explore I slid my tongue into his mouth mapping out everything in his mouth before moving my tongue back against his and started fighting for dominance. I may be the submissive but I wasn't backing down from a fight. He growled nipping at my tongue, I whimpered and let him take control of the kiss.

Ari honked his horn at us, we both blushed pulling away and I thanked god I had tinted windows. I looked behind me when I heard a giggle from the backseat.

"So are you guys like mommy and daddy Isy?" asked innocently.

"Maybe" I laughed putting Lightning into drive when I got another horn.

"Now I'll show you his real power" I told him as I hit the gas pedal as hard as I could and laughed seeing that I passed all of them and got there in 5 minutes.

"Hey Nix" I laughed getting out of Lightning.

"Hey Bells" he said waving me over to the stage I ran to him hugging him tightly before wrapping my legs around him.

"So you're the first one here figures" he grinned.

"Yep, they all suck at speeding" I grinned he froze but smiled back.

"Man Bells you've changed. It's been what 3 years already?" he sighed. As I got off of him and went to lay on my car with him I sighed at Paul and thought.

**_'Man he gets so Jealous' _**before going over to him and giving him a hug as everyone else came with their cars including the Elders since we gave them the address.

"Bella how many times have I told not to speed" Light sighed leaning against his police car.

"And Light how many times have I told you not to try and change me or I will never change" I smirked.

"Fine "he groaned.

People were watching him since he was still in his uniform worried that they would get busted.

"It's okay he's a cop only in Florida" I said reassuringly they all sighed in relief.

Nix called everyone for attention:

"alright now the rules are that there are no rules. You crash it's your fault got it… now on to the race it's very simple win… now lets get ready racers" he laughed grinning.

I smirked getting into my car starting it and going to the starting line.

"Ready… set… go" Nix yelled and we were off. I smirked going 200mph at first to make them think that I wasn't a threat. I knew I wasn't going to use nitrous this time because it always worried my family. Then I took off, shooting, passing the people in last and then moving past my family so that I was tied with Ari before passing him. I smirking as I twisted and turned. Lightning knowing he would never disappoint me I laughed as the finish line came into view with Light so I punched him and braked, twisting the wheel as much as I could when I flew passed it making Lightning go into a circle before coming to a complete stop.

"Pay up" I laughed at Nix he handed me the case with 100,000 dollars in it still it shock with what I did. Opening my trunk putting the case in it before running towards Paul and jumping him he didn't fall but wrapped his arms around me as Nam finished in 2nd getting 50,000 dollars, Ari finished in 3rd getting 25,000 and the rest of the racers finished no one crashed luckily.

"Alright we have a treat for you guys" Phoenix said as we got up to the back stage getting our instruments and the microphones

"You ready?" Nam asked.

"As I'll ever be" I smiled at her she froze but hugged me tightly.

"I forget how beautiful you were when you smiled" she cried as our family all hugged me.

"Now make sure we never forget it again" Sor smiled I nodded.

"Paul helped you when we couldn't" Clo laughed as we walked onto the stage.

"This is my friend Bella from Dragon Slayer, and they are going to play for you guys" the crowd grinned and roared.

"Okay lets have some fun" I laughed whispering to my family.

"Hell yeah" they grinned getting ready to play.


End file.
